


Power

by believerqueenlover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Betrayal, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Neal is ALIVE!, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Slash, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believerqueenlover/pseuds/believerqueenlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry decides not to leave Storybrooke, his life becomes dull and uninteresting until he unravels a secret that will change his life forever.</p><p>Warning: Incest inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Findings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea this morning and I could've written it to post on Family Sex, but it would get to long or not really complete. So, now this one lives! I'm still trying to sort out the number of chapters, but it will probably get between 5 or 7. Also, this may get a bit too kinky at some point. Probably, but it is still an open topic. And Regina isn't involved in this one, not this time.
> 
> Anyway, I hope enjoy this. I'll try to update soon despite my working schedule lol
> 
> Disclaimer: ABC owns places, characters and such. I own the idea. Which is probably better than the nutty stuff going on right now lol

When Henry decided not to leave Storybrooke to go to college, Emma and Regina argued, insisting with him to complete his education, but he wasn’t interested to leave town and face a world without magic and adventure. Besides, it would be too hard for him to live far from the people he loves so much.

 

Still, Emma, Regina and even his father insisted with him again and again; Mary Margaret did it too, but to no avail. He was determined to stay and make a life for himself in this town where no one was safe and adventure could literally knock on your door at any moment. The only person supporting his decision was his grandfather. David even offered him a place at the Sheriff’s Department now that Emma decided leave her post to spend half the year sailing across the world with the pirate.

 

Sadly, to Henry’s utter frustration, Storybrooke became that ordinary little town where life runs too slowly. Days and nights were equally frustrating to a young man’s heart filled with expectation of a life of adventure and glory. Fairytales can deceive one’s heart, he thought bitterly one night during a particularly boring shift.

 

He was beginning to regret his choices until he was faced with the most interesting aspect of small towns. Everybody knows everyone, including their secrets.

 

* * *

 

 

It happened when he had to use his computer skills to break down a couple of secret folds David had in the Station’s computer. He realized both had a lot of content and were heavily influencing the slow state of his computer. Henry managed to break the code and access the files that would change his perception of many things.

 

Most of the files were pictures. Some had terrible lightning and he could not make out who were the people in them. Others had some interesting things happening with people he knew all too well. A great number of them featured Emma and Neal having sex (which was a shock for HIM because, well, the stupid pirate _is_ her boyfriend). He wondered who snapped the pictures because it wasn’t a work of a still camera, especially considering the angles. What Henry could’ve never imagined is that the one taking those pictures also had some steamy one with both Emma and Neal separately and, probably with the help of magic, the three of them together.

 

Henry could not believe his grandfather was having sex with his parents. That was too much for him to process in one sit. He decided to make copies of everything and take the proof of something that would normally strike him as hideous and reproachable to the safety of his own computer. Oddly enough, though, he was taking those findings as absolutely… arousing. There was no other way to explain his state when he got home early in the morning, dismissing Regina’s breakfast, saying he had a terrible night at work and needed to shower and sleep.

 

He did shower, and spent the next few hours in absolute silence, but not a single moment was wasted with sleep. Henry scrutinized every file, every picture, every video. He recognized places such as the Station and the loft, but there were some other places he couldn’t set apart. One particular being a dark room with a single bulb of light hanging from the ceiling and several candles lit and casting an orange glow around the space.

 

It was a video. Emma wasn’t in this one (and Henry was going to find out that she wasn’t in a number of pictures and videos). His father was actually naked and tied up with his legs and arms wide spread, and there was something around his head that Henry believed to be a blindfold.

 

Neal’s back was to the camera, he was relaxed and breathing calmly for about 7 minutes of tape. The light above his head was illuminating his hair, which was disheveled and looked a bit dirty – some white thing spread all over it –, but he was always messing with stuff in Mr. Gold’s shop so it didn’t seem to be important at all. Henry started to think that this video was some sort of prank on anyone who would take hold of this content, but then he heard a very familiar voice. A voice that was always very gentle and reassuring when he was a kid and frightened by the never ending perils of being part of the Charming family. A voice that never failed to sound protective and fierce in times of stress, especially when the lives of his mothers were in danger. And absolutely funny whenever the family gatherings got underway.

 

David appeared into the camera frame wearing nothing but a whip in his hand. Henry felt a blush creep up his neck and engulf his face because he knew what was about to happen, and knowing about it didn’t make it any strange to actually watch. Neal moaned with each strike of the whip in his ass cheeks, reacting to each and every whispered word in his ear, something Henry wasn’t able to listen, but he could guess what David was saying by his dad’s reactions. And the video went on with David still whispering things and shouting commands and words that any other person would find absolutely degrading, but for Henry sounded incredibly hot.

 

The video was long, over 90 minutes, but Henry was as focused on it as ever. David was now preparing Neal’s asshole with very generous amounts of lube, eventually stroking the man’s shaft with firm pumps of his hand. Henry could only imagine how hard his dad was at that moment. The Sheriff pushed two fingers in without much effort, and Henry watched in awe as his grandpa fucked his dad with his fingers, his free hand circling Neal’s waist until he found the erected cock and pumped it in time with his fingers thrusts. At some point even the whip’s handle was used and Henry had his eyes almost popping out of their sockets when Neal’s throaty voice begged for more.

 

Henry was breathing rapidly. He’s jeans were very tight and he was so entranced he didn’t move to free his own erection from the confines of his boxers. He should stop watching this goddamn video, delete everything and pretend he never had access to any of these. He should ignore his state right now and stop, but whenever he pressed the play button he felt the need to keep going.

 

Eventually, Henry gave up the fight and went on to watch his grandfather fuck his dad. David lowered Neal’s body until he was on his hands and knees and proceeded to pound him mercilessly, taking turns with a particularly strange looking toy that was apparently charmed to fuck just as intensely as a real person would. Whenever David shoved the toy up the brown haired man’s ass, moving in front of him to push his cock into Neal’s eager mouth, fucking it with all his might, Henry would groan and pump his own cock faster.

 

By the time Henry came twice, Neal was sporting a nice gaping hole, and his ass cheeks were angry red, probably very tender to any kind of touch. David changed their position some time before he pushed the toy when his cock was buried deep into Neal’s tight ass. His dad was smiling and rocking his hips back against David’s who spilled his seed deep within the man’s hole, some of it dribbling down his very well used ass onto the floor. The Sheriff pumped the Neal’s cock for a few minutes before he came, spraying his come all over the floor. Henry didn’t expect it, but when David made his dad lick all the cum spread on the floor, the young boy came yet again, thinking that now he has a way to have true fun in this town.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Henry had breakfast with his mother, discussing the town’s life and her duties as mayor before Regina left telling him she would get home later that evening. He didn’t ask, she didn’t say and he wasn’t interested to know about it because his mind was still filled with every image and sound he heard from that sex tape.

 

He couldn’t believe his parents were fucking with his grandfather. That was disgusting in some level, he thought, but also exciting. There were a few videos with only David and Emma he still had to watch. And there were pictures, so many of them.

 

Henry smirked to himself when a plan started to form in his head. He knew this would change everything. He understood this new development would give him power over his grandfather and his parents as well. He realized he had a genuine gem in his hand and decided to stop acting like a nice guy.

 

Time has finally come for Henry Mills to use some interesting sides of him to his own gratification.


	2. In his hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's plan is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the time it got me to write this one. Hopefully it will not take me too long to write the next chapter.

There are a few advantages of being the mayor’s only son, for instance buying surveillance cameras and a lot of equipment that would make any decent hacker out there jealous and having not a single person asking you why.

 

Two weeks passed since he discovered the little secret shared between his parents and his grandfather. It took him a whole week to watch every video and check every picture. He found out that David has a particular preference for leather, whips, handcuffs and anal sex. Emma really likes the outdoors, mainly the forest and the alley right outside the building where they live and her parents’ bed as well. Neal prefers to engage and please the other two; it was pretty weird to see him riding David’s cock so many times or that one particular set of pictures of Emma pushing a generously big dildo up his ass. Oh, and he has an oral fixation problem (or not, Henry thinks it’s not a problem at all).

 

And as he was unveiling every piece of secret, Henry started to outline and break down every detail of his plan. It wasn’t an infallible plan and he knew this could end badly for him, but he was willing to try and squeeze his way inside this little sex group they have, especially because of Emma. Goddammit, he knew he wanted her from the very first picture he saw and the very first video he watched. He wants her so much he actually aches every time he sets his eyes on her now.

 

Henry sits on his chair, hidden in the shadows of his room and smirks at every piece of gear spread on his bed. He’s finally ready to put his plan on motion; he can’t wait to take advantage of David, Emma and maybe Neal. He’s not sure yet about his father, but it doesn’t matter, not now.

 

* * *

 

 

The following days the sweet young man so loved by everyone in town installed the smallest cameras he could afford at the station, at the loft and at the car’s dashboard, this one disguised as a little eagle having a camera at one of its eyes and another at the tip of its tail, which means Henry was going to watch them at all times.

 

It took him a couple of days to set up the small room in the basement of the mansion where he would not only watch, but record everything. He was beyond excited and realized he had to learn how to control his emotions and reactions so that he would not give himself up. He was also a bit creeped out with himself because he is very aware of the fact that this is stalking, but damn he be in hell if he would let this opportunity go, so he pushed any guilty to the back of his head and proceeded as planned.

 

And right now, as he stares at his computer screen, Henry has a wicked smile on his face as he types the first message to his grandpa. This is going to be good!

 

* * *

 

 

“Emma, can we talk in private, please?”

 

She looks up at her father with concern when she sees how worried he is. David is holding his laptop like his life depends on it. Henry makes no mention to move and manages to pass the impression he hasn’t heard David talking to his mother.

 

He is in the fourth day of “Operation Family Sex” when the chains finally start to move. 10 minutes earlier, he casually saw David’s face go completely pale when he finally realized the messages dropping in his inbox weren’t a joke.

 

“Sure,” she gets up from her chair, glancing at a very distracted Henry who seems to be absolutely engrossed in whatever he is doing on his phone, heading to the small Sheriff’s office she never uses.

 

David is nervously running his hand up and down his jeans after he places his laptop on the desk. Henry smirks and plugs his earphone into his ear, hitting the button on his laptop to listen to their whispered conversation.

 

“Have you been receiving some weird e-mail messages lately?”

 

“Uh, no, I haven’t,” she replies with concern in her eyes. “What’s happening, David?”

 

“ _This_ is happening,” David opens a file with two nervous clicks and moments later Henry’s hears Emma’s gasp of surprise.

 

“How… I don’t understand this. We stopped with the videos, what is this?”

 

“The problem isn’t the video in itself,” David whispers urgently. He looks back and decides to close the blinds shut. When he’s done, he pulls a chair to sit by her side, shuffling with some paper on the way out of pure nervousness.

 

Henry is now looking across the room, casually listening to his grandfather’s panicked voice when he starts rumbling about these messages that started showing up in his inbox on Monday morning. He tells her about the content, saying that whoever sent them wrote one single phrase.

 

Initially he didn’t give much thought to it thinking it to be a mistaken message or something, but they kept coming and the only thing written on it was _I know what you are doing_. It never occurred to him that those messages were correctly sent to him, but what made his stomach twist on a knot and his heart sink to the floor was the last message that’s arrived in the middle of the night.

 

“Let me see it again,” Henry hears her tapping at the keyboard and seconds later the soft moans fill up his ears. He closes his eyes to have a clear view of the video he rather surprisingly recorded on Sunday night.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was past 10 P.M. and it’s usually a dead hour when everyone is at home watching TV or doing something else. At the station, though, David and Emma decided it was time to have a bit of fun to help pass the time._

_At first she sat on his lap, her back to the camera installed on the right side of the cells close to the ceiling, her lips ghosting over David’s as she buried her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp, making him moan deep in his throat when she gyrated her hips against his growing bulge, teasing him over and over before fusing their mouths together, rubbing herself against his jeans._

_David’s hands ran up her back, reaching her front to unbutton her shirt. She was wearing a small black laced bra and her generous breasts were spilling out of them with each ministration of his hands after she broke the kiss. She tossed her head back, groaning loud, and grinding more firmly against his front, feeling him hard and ready under his clothes._

_She got up from his lap, discarding her shirt and bra and kneeling in front of him, hands fumbling with his belt before she was pulling his pants down, taking his cock in her hand and giving it a few pumps, loving the way he throbbed in her hand._

_She took him into her mouth, lazily sucking him from base to tip, playing with his heavy balls before she licked both until his bucking his hips uncontrollably. She rose from her position, stumbling on the bin and sending trash everywhere. They both laughed out loud and Emma just dropped her jeans to her ankles, kicking them away and leaned on her desk, shaking her hips and looking over her shoulder with a sexy grin on her lips._

_“Come daddy, fuck your baby girl,” she giggled when he got up in a flash, not bothering to take his pants of._

_David brushed the tip of his cock up and down her slick folds, teasing her clit and her entrance before she groaned in protest, giving him the sign he wanted. The next second he was buried deep within her, both moaning so loud they would have gotten worried wasn’t for Emma’s magic silencing the entire building to the outside world._

_And they fucked and fucked. David fucked her from behind, but soon he turned her around and made her lay down on the desk and opened her legs wide open to push himself inside her harder and faster. He lasted longer than Henry thought, and he watched Emma coming on his cock a few times, David lapping her pussy, tasting her juices and groaning deep in his throat when she knelt on her chair, shaking her ass and offering him what he loved the most._

* * *

After editing for almost three hours (which was complicated because he had to touch himself at least twice), the final version of David and Emma’s night at the station is almost two hours long. He wonders how to use it to his advantage when a brilliant idea hits him. He smirks and goes back to work on the video again, making smaller versions with specific moments, no more than five minutes long.

 

He packs the videos in folders and decides to use them only if David does not react to the first phase of his plan, which is almost obvious he won’t.

 

Henry smirks as he listens to David talk about some annoying messages that don’t stop getting into his inbox. Henry knows it’s time to be a little bolder and early in the morning the first video sits peacefully in David’s inbox.

 

Three hours later Henry listens to his panicked voice and can hear the absolute fear in his tone when he starts discussing with Emma ways to know who is sending these messages.

 

 _You’ll never catch me!_ Henry thinks and sends another message designed to inflict fear and confusion in their heads.

 

> _I hope you liked the video. It was literally a pleasure for me to edit it. The two of you are very bold and sexy, I should say, but now let’s get down to business. I’m ready to send the longer version to your wife, Mr. Nolan, and to that useless pirate as well. I don’t want to, after all it will end my fun as well, but I have some things I want to do to and with you and Ms. Swan and I want to be sure you will collaborate with me._

The reaction is instant as the both of them gasp after reading the message, Emma’s indignant voice rising a bit when David suggests them to comply and do as this person wants.

 

“Are you mad? We cannot fall for this, blackmail is illegal,” she speaks hurriedly, slamming a fist on the desk when Henry sees the outline of David’s figure stepping away from her.

 

“Shhh, Henry is outside,” he warns her and she huffs indignantly, telling him he is probably listening to music and will not hear a thing. “Anyway, if blackmail is illegal, so it is what we do,” he reminds her and Emma falls silent for a few moments.

 

“We cannot fall for this, there must be another way,” she speaks weakly, and Henry feels her on the verge of giving up. If he knows his mom well enough, there are a thousand of scenarios running wildly in her head, but none of them are satisfying enough to let them escape from him. It’s a beautiful thing how they actually put the rope around their necks.

 

“We have no choice, I believe,” David begins, speaking softly as Henry hears the rustling of his hands against the fabric of her shirt. “This will hurt your mother too much and it will end what we have, you know it,” he tries to reason. “Besides, she will never forgive us, not to mention the very real possibility of your pirate boyfriend try to harm us.”

 

Right now David would give up on this insane relationship just to make sure they wouldn’t go through this, but there’s nothing to be done but to give in.

 

“This person, whoever she is, is setting the cards on the table right now, but as soon as we find out who he or she is, we can turn this game around and win. Preserve what we have, including my marriage and your thing with Hook,” David plants a kiss on Emma’s brow and waits for her decision. He wants to comply, but he’ll do it only if she wants to.

 

“Okay, let’s do this,” her voice is small and defeated. Henry has never heard those things coming from Emma, but it also means he really has them in his hands.

 

> _What do you want?_
> 
> _It’s quite simple, do as I say and nobody will ever know that you and your daughter have a rather heated relationship._
> 
> _Well, that much I understood, be more specific, will you?_
> 
> _Be careful how you talk to me, Nolan, I’m not one of those girls who are ready to lick the ground you walk in. I can actually harm your life and that of your family._
> 
> _I… I am sorry, it’s just that we are nervous about this situation._
> 
> _We?_
> 
> _Yes, Emma and I. I showed her the video._
> 
> _Wise move, Mr. Nolan. I have one question for the both of you._
> 
> _What is it?_
> 
> _Are you ready to play?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are the ultimate incentive, folks!


	3. Playing with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with her as he always wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys it probably would take long to publish the third chapter, so here it is.  
> Obviously this is a solo Emma and Henry for those who love them. Next chapters will involve the four of them more intensely. If my calculations work in the right directions (aka if my muse doesn't pick up the porny side and make write more than necessary) we'll have not more than 7 chapters here, after all we still have Neal to bring back! :)  
> So I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> As usual, everything is ABC's but the story, mine looks a lot better than the crap they've been making our faves go through later.

Henry has a problem.

 

He initially thought he had everything sorted out for his plan to work as it should, but he forgot the most crucial detail of all: how to disguise his voice so that he wouldn’t get recognized by Emma (and David and Neal of course).

 

The first phase of his plan was finished when both Emma and David agreed to comply with his wishes. He knew for sure that taking Neal in would not require too much convincing after he learned about this mysterious person. Right now he was supposed to be taking advantage of his position, but he had to travel with Regina to Los Angeles.

 

He wanted to complain and stay, but the idea was his a few months back, when he expressed the will to visit some big cities around the country with his mom. She prepared everything for this first trip and he forgot about it entirely.

 

His life was consumed by everything that happened ever since he learned about his parents and his grandpa. So he obviously forgot to pack his things and had to do it in a hurry the previous night of his departure. He called early the next morning to David to apologize like a good boy for leaving without telling him earlier. David just chuckled and wished him a nice trip.

 

_“I thought you were Neal when I answered the phone,” David told him as soon as he made Henry promise to bring a little replica, whatever size, of R2-D2._

 

_“I didn’t know you talk with my dad over the phone grandpa,” he speaks as naturally as he can when he suddenly realizes the flaw in his plan._

 

_“I call the shop sometimes to talk to Belle when Mary Margaret can’t find her there. Your father always answers my calls,” he completes with a strange note in his voice, and Henry knows all too well that it has nothing to do with calling to find Belle._

 

_“Yeah, makes sense, but I didn’t know my voice is like his on the phone.”_

 

_“Well, you’re all grown up and your voice is a lot like his.”_

 

_“Like father, like son, right?”_

 

_“Exactly!”_

 

_“Okay, grandpa, I need to go. I see you in two weeks,” he says his goodbyes and pleads for him to give Emma a kiss on his behalf. “I would do it if I had any time,” he knows this will lead to something else because these two just can’t help themselves. Good thing Henry had enough time to adjust the recording and now he’ll have some time to think about this fucking problem._

 

* * *

 

While in LA, Henry met a man who owned a shop full of useful stuff for people who wanted to learn some of Hollywood secrets. He asked about devices to disguise voices, saying that he needed one to use in a play at Storybrooke’s town, outright lying about being a teacher there.

 

“I’m playing a talking crocodile and I’d like my voice to sound different,” he explained and apparently sounded a lot like an excited kindergarten teacher because the old man believed him without further questions, or so he thought.

 

He bought a whole package, claiming that this play was an annual event, so he had to be prepared for the following years because _there might be more than one fantastic creature, don’t you agree?_

 

The man didn’t answer nor asked any more questions, he was just happy to get his $ 300,00. He didn’t care about the ways these little devices were going to be used, though he knew it wasn’t for plays to kindergarten children.

 

* * *

 

Henry’s idea to fix the fatal flaw of his plan went completely wrong when he realized he couldn’t use the devices without carrying a battery hanging on his belt. That changed things and made him delay the second phase in another week until one night when he was talking with Regina about spells and potions.

 

_“So is there a spell or potion for everything, mom?” He asked curiously because the only way out of the problem he was in would be magic._

 

_“Almost everything,” she replies and his shoulders tense, worrying he wouldn’t get the answer he wanted._

 

_“For example, if I want to have a different voice, is it possible?”_

 

_“Yes, absolutely possible,” Regina is brewing a yellowish potion for stomach problems because Mary Margaret is apparently having stomachaches every single day. “I have one, by the way, that black and green one in my cabinet changes the aspect of your voice according to what you need. Just think about the way you want to sound and drink it. 10 minutes later your voice will be different.”_

 

That night Henry broke into Regina’s vault and stole two vials of the voice changing potion, breaking some of the vials on the floor and messing with her books and other stuff to hide his identity if the Sheriff decided to investigate this senseless criminal act.

 

* * *

 

_Good morning, Ms. Swan!_

 

Emma froze in her seat when she spotted the e-mail. She can’t believe this nightmare is back in her life. She can’t believe this person is actually going to blackmail them. She has a nagging feeling that she’ll have to pay the highest price by having sex with this individual, which is something that terrifies her to no end. What if he kills her? What if he kills her dad and Neal? Worst, what if he outs them and out of nowhere they suddenly become the shameful trio of Storybrooke?

 

No, she wouldn’t let that happen, David was right about her mother. That would destroy her completely and they both know Regina wouldn’t forgive them either. So, she opened the message to find a proposal:

 

> “ _Dear, Ms. Swan,_
> 
> _I hope this finds you in good health and nice spirits because you will need both for what’s next to you. It’s absolutely necessary that you don’t talk about this message to Mr. Nolan or Mr. Cassidy. If you do, you will probably need to run away from that useless pirate of yours._
> 
> _Attached to this message you will find a map. This map will lead you to an abandoned cottage deep into the woods. It’s a 20 minutes drive from your home, where I know you are at right now, to Jefferson’s mansion. After spotting his place, you will drive for two more miles. There you’ll find a gigantic oak tree with a big trunk, make sure your car is hidden properly by magic or something else. After all I don’t want anyone looking for you as I have my way with you._
> 
> _The first 10 minutes you will have red arrows guiding you to where I want you to be. After that, you will need the map. If you follow it closely, it will take you around 20 more minutes to find the cottage. It’s small and the front door has a big H painted in gold._
> 
> _When you get there you may open the door and make yourself at home. Further instructions will be waiting for you there. If you have any doubts, send all of them for I’m replying to you only once._
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _M.”_

 

All doubts? She has only one.

 

> _“M., or whoever you think you are to do this to me and my father,_
> 
> _I have only one question: you said you will have your way with me, what’s that supposed to mean?_
> 
> _Emma.”_

 

Henry chuckles louder than necessary. He smacks his hand over his mouth and laughs some more. Of course she knows what he means, and he feels absolutely cocky to have written that knowing exactly what she was going to say. Emma knows how to be predictable from time to time.

 

> “ _Dear Ms. Swan,_
> 
> _It means you will let me fuck you. Is that clear now?_
> 
> _M.”_

 

Emma gulps and looks around the empty living room. This person knows she’s home and knows she is desperate to talk to someone about this, but she can’t. She doesn’t want to see Killian’s face if he ever finds out that she never really left Neal’s bed let alone that she also cheats on him with her dad.

 

She can’t believe she will agree to this, but she has no option at all, so she will give this person the only thing he deserves, her coldness.

 

> “ _Yes, it’s pretty clear._
> 
> _What time do you want me to be there?”_

 

Maybe it will be quick and she’ll be free to wash herself and go home to mom’s arms.

 

> “ _Dear Ms. Swan,_
> 
> _You made me answer you more than once, that’s impressive._
> 
> _I want you there 7 o’clock sharp tomorrow. I will tolerate you being late for only 15 minutes. If you get too late, I will get angry and then you will have a problem with your pirate. Am I clear?_
> 
> _I almost forgot to inform you one last thing: take out of your mind the idea that this rendezvous will be quick because it won’t. I may let you leave close to midnight or only the next morning, who knows..._
> 
> _M._ ”

 

Emma feels a cold chill run down her back when she reads the last part of the message. Damn, the night will be long. She’ll probably leave a note to her father at the station. If she is not back by midnight he will find it and know where and what she was doing and maybe not be stupid to run after her.

 

> “ _I will be there.”_

 

* * *

 

 

The following day goes by in different ways for them.

 

She leaves the loft and goes to the Jolly Roger to find the pirate yelling something to Mr. Smee. His face brightens up when he sees her, but she pushes him away when he tries to kiss her. She tells him she’s not in the mood, but holds his face between her hands anyway and gives him a light peck on the lips, leaving him confused and worried. The day runs fast like a racing car as she tries to prepare her mind to what promises to be a night of torment and pain, dreading the fact that no matter what she tries, she isn’t able to stop this.

 

Henry, on the other hand, can’t curse the slowly way the hours pass by. After his exchange of messages with Emma, it looks like everything is in a weird state of slow motion. Even his mom had time to come home and have lunch with him, something doesn’t happen as often as it used to.

 

At five he leaves, telling Regina he is going to spend the night in his secret place because he needs to rethink his life.

 

“You know, I’m not sure if staying in Storybrooke was a good idea after all,” he speaks with a hint of what looks like regret.

 

“Well, it’s good you want to rethink your choices, there’s still time and you have a bright future ahead of you,” she holds him tightly and Henry feels a little bad for lying, but the prospect of having sex with his other mother throughout the night erases the feeling.

 

“Anyway, mom, I’ll be back tomorrow morning for breakfast,” he kisses her cheek and leaves with a smile and one thousand butterflies doing a tango dance inside his stomach.

 

* * *

 

It’s 7 o’clock sharp when Emma Swan looks into the small sign hanging on the cottage’s door: _Welcome, Ms. Swan!_

 

The bastard will play with her nonstop apparently. She hated the little reminders he left along the way to this hell hole. Many pictures of her with David and Neal in various moments they spent together in the past year. If it wasn’t for the way they were being used, she would have been quite aroused by now because among them are some of her favorites.

 

The door knob twists easily in her hand and she is welcomed inside a very looking cozy cottage. Its walls are made of wood and the work is very fine because the breeze blowing outside doesn’t break through the natural barrier.

 

There’s a fire roaring in the hearth. She looks around finding wooden furniture mixed with weird look modern chairs, a small radio at the far corner from where she’s standing and weird looking paintings scattered around the walls. She looks to her right side and sees a bottle of wine opened and an elegant crystal glass beside it. It’s a Boudreaux and she is impressed by the choice. Just a handful of people know she likes this brand of wine and all of them have never been to Storybrooke, which means this man somehow found out things about little things she likes.

 

She pours some wine and sips it, feeling a true delight in once again being able to taste the finest wine she’s ever had in her life. She downs half the bottle and feels a little tipsy when her phone buzzes.

 

“ _I see you’re enjoying yourself, Ms. Swan._ ”

 

Damn!

 

“ _What do you want?”_

 

_“Upstairs, please.”_

 

Emma takes a last gulp of wine, taking her jacket off and leaving it on the couch. The stairs are circular and small. She takes two steps at a time and soon is surprised by an even cozier bedroom.

 

There’s a king size bed in the middle of the room and candles lit the space, creating a soft yellow glow that she believes should work to calm her nerves. Instead, it actually spikes her senses and she’s suddenly shaking uncontrollably when her phone buzzes again.

 

_“There’s no need to be afraid, Ms. Swan, I’m not going to harm you in any way or form. You will live to tell this story when you’re older.”_

 

_“That’s not funny.”_

 

_“It isn’t funny, just relaxing.”_

 

_“It isn’t relaxing either.”_

 

_“Whatever, approach the bed, there’s a sheet of paper atop the right pillow. Read it and follow the instructions.”_

 

Emma pockets her phone and walks towards the bed feeling absolutely anxious. Her hands are still shaking when she reads the first of three instructions.

 

_“1- Have a shower, Ms. Swan. Inside the bathroom you have all you need, including some of your favorite items.”_

 

Indeed, her favorite soap and shampoo were there. And the lotion she uses to coat her body before she goes to Neal’s place was there as well. Too many little details, this person is close to them, there’s no other explanation.

 

She showers and uses everything he left in the bathroom, feeling strangely nice when she exits the room to find another bottle of wine and a crystal glass on the small table close to the window. Emma runs her eyes around the room and sees no apparent door or spot where a secret passage would be. He’s closer than she thought.

 

_“2- Now that you are nice and clean and naked, please go to the bed.”_

 

Emma does as she’s told and only then she realizes a pair of handcuffs in the headboard and another at the foot of the bed and a blindfold hanging from the ceiling. She gulps, feeling terrified and aroused at the same time.

 

“No Emma, not the right time to get aroused. This is not how it goes. No way,” she speaks to herself and shakes her head. Henry’s smirk widens as he realizes she is slowly getting affected by the setting around her.

 

_“3- Now, please, put the blindfold on, cuff your feet and your wrist of choice. I will cuff the other myself.”_

 

She can’t believe she’s doing this, she can’t actually believe she’s letting herself be blackmailed like this. Emma decides that first thing she will do when she gets home is delete everything that’s in her computer. She will never again let herself be recorded while having sex, too much trouble for nothing.

 

Emma does as she’s instructed, choosing to cuff her feet first and then putting the blindfold, that looks like goggles painted with black ink, on and lastly cuffing her left wrist. She’s completely helpless and the fear starts to grow when she listens to a faint shuffling on the floor. It seems like a pair of tennis shoes, but she can’t be sure. She’s too nervous to focus on her surroundings, so she fails to realize that the shuffling is all too familiar for she is the one who gave the pair of shoes to Henry when he turned 19.

 

He smirks and licks his lips when his eyes fall on her beautiful body on the bed. She’s breathing shallowly and her hands are shaking as well as her legs. He approaches the right side of the bed and takes hold of her wrist to cuff it.

 

Henry decided to use a pair of gloves. Somehow he imagined that maybe Emma would be able to recognize his touch, after all she’s his mother, so he bought the pair while in Los Angeles. Black leather long enough to give him a firm grip for everything he wants to do tonight.

 

He’s already shirtless as he reaches for her wrist, gently holding her hand before he puts it on his chest, running it down his chest and belly and over the prominent bulge in his pants.

 

She listens as he unbuttons his pants and zips them down, pulling his cock out of his boxers. The head brushes lightly against the tip of her fingers. She closes her hand and shakes her head, denying him the pleasure of having her small hand around his shaft.

 

Henry looks down and shakes his head. It’s time to speak to her.

 

“Good evening, Ms. Swan,” he whispers in her ear, his breathe hot in her skin as he brushes his lips along the slope of her neck. The voice reaching her ears is completely unknown to her. She’s never heard that voice before, which means he is hiding his voice so she won’t find out who he is. She really knows the son of a bitch.

 

“I will find out who you are and then I will kill you,” she speaks angrily, raising her head from the pillow and spitting at him, failing miserably to hit him.

 

“You can try,” he chuckles and bends down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it lazily.

 

Emma gasps and moans as the slurping sounds of his ministrations reach her ears and the effect of his tongue on her flesh starts to gather between her legs. This is wrong, so wrong. She can’t let her body win the battle with her mind, she has to stay firm and not react, but he’s dragging his tongue so deliciously against her nipples, his hand squeezing one breast as he sucks and nips the other lightly. Not to mention the maddening sensation when he moans against her.

 

Henry spends some time exploring her breasts, massaging them, sucking and licking them meticulously as his moans are the only sound filling the silence of the bedroom. Her rosy nipples are glistening with saliva, and a small bruise is appearing on the underside of her right breast where he nipped a little too hard a few minutes earlier. And despite her best efforts, he can feel her body reacting to him, to his mouth. He smiles against her left breast nibbling her nipple and dragging it with his teeth, making her moan and arch her back off the bed.

 

“Are you enjoying this, Ms. Swan?” His voice snaps Emma out of the fog of arousal she was in.

 

“No!” She answers, her voice shaken. She’s battling against her own body while her brain begs for her to try and find a way out of this situation, but she can’t. She’s helpless and defeated while an unknown man takes advantage of her because she was an idiot a few months ago.

 

“We’ll see,” he replies and leaves her breasts. She listens closely as he pours wine into his glass, sipping it in small portions and the shuffling sound of his now naked feet tell her he is making to the foot of the bed.

 

Emma tenses up when his fingertips run up her calf, gently touching the scar on her left knee and slowly making his way up her thigh. She thinks he will touch her, but he makes his way down her leg and then touches the other in the same fashion, ignoring her core as he goes back to the small table by the window to refill his glass.

 

“You know what is funny about this situation, Ms. Swan?”

 

She doesn’t answer, refusing to interact with this man more than necessary.

 

“I never thought that hacking would finally give me something really interesting to work with,” he sips the wine and walks towards the foot of the bed again.

 

Henry takes his phone out and snaps a few pictures of Emma’s opened legs. She won’t admit, but he can see how wet she is and he will make her come before he pushes his cock inside her. The thought makes his whole body react, especially because he hasn’t masturbated or had sex for the past week, so he’s ready to come a lot all over her lovely breasts.

 

“You’ll regret this,” she finally says something, scrunching up her face as his fingertips run up and down her forearm.

 

“Hardly,” he replies and sets his glass on the bedside table. Once again, Henry’s fingertips touch her calf and run up to her knee and thigh, but this time he inserts his index finger between her folds, feeling her wet. “You’re wet, Ms. Swan, I think you are really enjoying this more than I initially thought.”

 

Henry gives her no time to reply as he pushes two fingers inside her, making Emma gasps as the sensation is foreign. He’s wearing gloves, she notices, so he really wants to hide his identity because at some point he touched her and he fears she will know who he is, maybe a scar on his hand or something else that stands out. She tries to think and distance herself, but she can’t, the sensation of his gloved fingers inside her is too good to not set this pleasure free.

 

And when she arches her back off the bed once again, he smirks, pleased to see that she’s almost quitting the fight against her instincts. Then, he kneels on the bed, pushes his fingers deeper within her to finger her pussy.

 

“Relax, Ms. Swan,” he tells her as he circles her clit with his thumb, making her moan loud enough to finally echo inside the cottage. Henry looks over the clock: 9:13 PM. “The night is still very young and this is going to be intense.”

 

His middle fingers are deep inside her, she’s fighting, he can tell, but her walls keep clenching his stilled fingers as though protesting the lack of action inside her. He then starts moving them up and down and fast, hearing her gasp as the strong sensation starts to spread from where his fingering her up her belly and also down her legs.

 

Emma has never felt something like this before. It’s like his touching her G spot and releasing it and touching it again over and over. The sensations spread more quickly all over her body and she’s suddenly on the verge of coming and she already feels that this is going to be a big one when he suddenly pulls his fingers out of her.

 

Emma groans in protest, raising her head and he thinks she’d be glaring at him if she could actually see him in front of her. Instead, she showers him with a variety of curses and bad words he never thought she knew.

 

Henry lets her anger flow and as she’s still shouting insults, he pushes his fingers and does it again. Up and down, up and down, faster and faster until she’s again on the verge of coming, but he does it again, letting her hanging on the by a thread, literally. Just a friction, just a touch and she’d flying up the clouds.

 

“Fuck you, you bastard,” she calls him names much more charming than that. Henry smirks and shifts on the bed. Emma stops and tries to understand what he’s doing when she feels his fingers inside her yet again, moving up and down so fast and so hard she’s sure she will come before he can even think of taking his fingers out. This time, though, he surprises her by leaning down and taking her clit between his lips, nibbling it gently and then sucking it hard as he moves his fingers faster and faster and suddenly, Emma does something she’s never done before. Emma Swan squirts all over her thighs and for sure the man’s face.

 

He keeps his ministrations for a few more moments as her whole body reacts. Her wrists will be at least red and her calves will be sore by the morning as well. She listens to him chuckling as she keeps squirting and squirting, moaning and shouting to the night, the most powerful orgasm of her life leaving her boneless and satisfied on the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma opens her eyes to find the blackness of the makeshift blindfold covering them. She’s not sure if she’s passed out or actually fell asleep, she only knows this is the best thing that’s ever happened to her. She’s never had an orgasm like that. Of course she still hates this man, but she wants that again.

 

“So, did you like it, Ms. Swan?”

 

“No,” she has a little pride, maybe she’ll be convincing.

 

“You are a terrible actress,” he tells her as she listens to him getting up from the plush armchair beside the window in the opposite side of the door. “But an awesome screamer,” he laughs out loud. Emma hears the shuffling of fabric against skin and she knows he is completely naked. She has no idea what to expect because she dumbly didn’t accept the touch of his cock earlier in the night. Now she’s afraid he’s too much for her. “Any questions?”

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“Not going to share my secrets, Ms. Swan,” he replies, running the back of his hand against her right cheek. “Not going to give you weapons to your endeavors with Ms. Lucas,” he speaks casually and Emma’s jaw drop.

 

“How do you…”

 

“Doesn’t matter, does it? You have fun and you like her, that’s what matters.”

 

She’s confused and truly worried because nobody, not even David, knows about Ruby.

 

“Your secret is safe with me, Ms. Swan,” he seems to be reading her mind, but she relaxes, choosing to believe this stranger, instead of panicking.

 

Henry shifts again and releases Emma’s right leg to put it over his shoulder. He can smell her and his mouth waters with the reality that he is about to taste her. His tongue touches her clit and she jumps, still a bit sensitive, but moans anyway with the shock wave that courses through her body. Henry parts her folds to run his tongue from bottom to top, flicking it quickly against her clit as she tries not to scream when he sucks it hard. She’s talking nonsense, begging him to release her hands so she can press his head more firmly against her, pleading him to make her come again.

 

The smile in Henry’s face when he pulls out is too bright and beautiful to explain. His cock is rock hard and he needs to come, but he wants her to come first, no matter what he has to do to make sure she will never forget this night.

 

And he kneels before her, swinging her leg up his shoulder and pressing the head of his cock into her entrance.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Ms. Swan?”

 

A few hours ago she was sure she’d say no to him, but not now. She wants this, she wants him so badly the reply comes in a raspy yes that barely reaches his ears, but Henry catches it and pushes his cock inside her, groaning as her velvet walls envelop him in a curtain of heat and warmth.

 

He doesn’t care if his cock is buried deep inside his mother. He doesn’t care that this is wrong and he could go to jail because of it. He doesn’t care about anything else but her wet heat engulfing his cock. He cares only about her screams and moans and whimpers fueling his body, making his cock harder as he fucks her deeper as he leans over her form to squeeze a breast, loving the way her walls flutter around him.

 

And Henry pumps himself inside her deeper and faster, obeying when she begs for him to release her other leg, throwing it over his shoulder and reaching even deeper within her, earning a loud shout as she trashes this way and that, moaning louder than before when she comes with a deep thrust.

 

He stills his movements, admiring her sweat body writhing in pleasure, muscles quivering and her voice rough after shouting so loud for so long. As she calms down he starts thrusting in and out again, breathing hard and fast, leaning over her body and pushing himself inside her, adoring the way her breasts bounce, sucking one into his mouth, putting her legs around his waist and fucking her a couple of minutes more before he’s groaning, pulling himself out and pumping his seed all over her belly, shouting and breathing hard, his mind blank and incoherent.

 

* * *

 

“That was amazing!”

 

Normally one would expect to hear these words coming from Henry, but Emma feels like she has to let him know that he has won her over. She doesn’t care anymore, whatever this guy asks her, she’ll do.

 

“I thought you wanted to kill me,” he moves away from her body, laying by her side and running his fingers over her cum covered belly.

 

“I wanted to, but I don’t want anymore,” she smiles broadly as she hears him chuckle. “I still am going to jail you for blackmail, but not now,” she raises her hips, catching Henry’s attention, making him try to be a bit bold.

 

“Will you help me with David and Neal?”

 

“Will you fuck me like this again?”

 

“Not like this,” he replies, as he catches the surprise in her face. “It will be even better.”

 

She smiles and everything else is decided. “Yes, I will help you.”

 

Henry looks at the clock: 11:05 PM.

 

“I told you I could let you go by midnight or later, it’s not even midnight yet. Do you want to go now or later?”

 

Emma still has the option to leave early, but she doesn’t want to. If she can have more time with this man, she will have more time with him. Nobody has ever fucked her like he did just now, so why go home so soon? Besides, she still has a cock to suck.

 

“Let’s make a deal,” she begins. “Release my wrists and I promise I won’t take the goggles. I think we still have a lot to do before dawn.”

 

“You won’t go now?”

 

“No, I want more, can you give more?”

 

“I never thought you’d ask me this,” Henry replies, releasing Emma’s wrists just before she pounces on him, taking his cock into her mouth and giving him a whole new meaning to family adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are the ultimate incentive!


	4. Betrayal and conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter before Easter! Happy Easter!  
> I hope you all like this one... I think Henry is evolving in a very nice way here. Tell me what you think, okay?  
> Nothing is mine, of course, sadly.

It’s a quiet Saturday morning at the loft when David opens his eyes to a very grey sky and a light rain wetting the streets of Storybrooke.

 

It’s one of those free weekends he has every now and then when Snow packs up on Friday afternoon and goes to the mother’s club reunion. He has no idea what they do, but he certainly can’t complain when his wife gives him a lot of time to catch up with his sleepy daughter.

 

David looks to his side and smiles as Emma’s eyes flutter and a small smile form on her lips. She’s beautiful and strong and so incredibly delicious. Last night she was inspired and they had the best sex in a very long time (two weeks to be precise). He was worried the pirate had caught her attention again, but she declined his offer for a trip to New York to stay home.

* * *

 

_“I can’t go, Killian,” she turned her back with a grin on her lips as he insisted that he had planned all this for her and she couldn’t turn him down like that. “It’s not my fault you do things without asking if I will have time for you. Besides, this is the weekend mom spends with her friends, so I always stay home with dad. Even Henry will show up on Sunday afternoon. If you want to, you’re more than invited to join us.”_

_He insisted again and they ended up arguing like they never did before. She was tired of him clinging to her like a parasite and at that very moment she was on the verge of breaking up, but she couldn’t possibly let go when the thrill of cheating on him with her father and Neal was still too strong to let go. So, she apologized and promised they would do anything he planned for the next weekend. He believed and she was free._

* * *

 

“Wake up, sleepy head,” David whispers into her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as she opens her eyes to see him staring down at her with bright blue eyes and the most beautiful smile she’s seen in his face lately.

 

Emma stretches her body, the blanket covering her naked form slides down to pile up on the floor as David’s right hand lazily rubs her thighs. It heads north and cups her warm sex, slipping a finger between her folds to find her core already wet.

 

“Eager as usual,” he points out, latching his lips to her right breast, earning a whimper as she arches her back off the mattress, hand fisting to his hair and pressing him harder against her rosy nipple.

 

 “It’s not my fault if you’re so good with your mouth,” she counters, her voice husky and intense as she gasps when her father pushes two fingers into her wet heat.

 

“So warm,” he pays attention to her other breast and smiles when her whimpers turn to moans. He loves it when she opens herself up to him with no hesitation, only lust guiding his instincts to please her.

 

“Stop teasing, dad,” she begs as he thumbs her clit gently, earning moan after moan, her legs shaking slightly with anticipation and need.

 

“What do you want from me, darling?” David bends forward to lick her perky nipples, looking up to find her eyes dark and full of lust. “I’ll do anything for you!”

 

“You really like when I speak up, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then stop teasing and fuck me now!”

 

Her wish is his commands, and David takes her legs up, rubbing his palms up and down her smooth skin before he opens them slightly, resting them over his shoulder and gently pecking her calves with wet lips. Emma reaches for his cock, stroking it lightly as he kneels before her. David teases her with only the tip of his length for a moment before she grasps him more firmly to guide him into her wet heat. She groans as he stretches her deliciously, his pants and whimpers fueling her need for him.

 

David runs his hands up her legs once again and guides them to circle around his waist as he bends forward, chest pressed against her breasts, his hot breath raising goose bumps all over her body. He starts moving in and out of her gently, the wet friction erasing any doubts or worries.

 

And time passes by slowly as they embrace and whisper broken words and distant promises of bliss and desire, enjoying the warmth of skin against skin, of tongues stroking together in lazy kisses, of eyes filled with longing, love and peace.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Emma and David spend most of their time tucked in bed, watching TV, eating and occasionally fucking. By the time they shower to wait for Henry, and possibly Hook, and as he waits for Emma to come back from the grocery store, David’s phone buzzes when he gets a new message in his e-mail. He runs upstairs to open his laptop and sits on the bed as he starts reading the e-mail.

 

> _“Dear Mr. Nolan,_
> 
> _I hope you have missed me somehow because I cannot say the same once I was too busy fucking your daughter every single day for the past two weeks. She’s amazing! Now I understand why you’re incapable of letting her go and I can’t blame you at all._
> 
> _Sorry, I got distracted, let’s go down to business, shall we?_
> 
> _Attached to this message is one short clip for your eyes only. It’s just a small fraction of what I have in my possession and if I know you at all, you will not be happy._
> 
> _Don’t worry, it’s not about you just yet, but rather something to tame your rebel words from the last message I sent and to make you bow to my will and come to me because I have not given up on you, which means all the threats are still on the board. The messages are ready to be sent in case you do not cooperate with me._
> 
> _Rest assured, though, that I have no intention to harm your marriage or your family by sending compromising content to the right people, but I will do so if we do not reach a nice deal that will most likely benefit only me, but this is just a small detail._
> 
> _Reply to this message in case you decide to submit to my wishes, I don’t think you have much of a choice, but you know, if you want to do your hero thing, I won’t stop you._
> 
> _Anyway, if a reply does not reach my inbox in the next 12 hours, I will understand it as you’re actually fighting back against your fate and this rebellious behavior will fatally force me to expose you to the absolutely hypocritical and moralistic society of Storybrooke. You already know I will not hesitate to send some ‘sweet’ content to your wife and the Mayor as well. It’s going to be fun, I suppose._
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _M.”_

 

David feels his hands sweating and his heart racing wildly as he tries to process everything he just read. This message explains Emma’s strange behavior the past two weeks, and also explains why she refused to have sex with him one morning when they were alone at the station. He smacks his hand against his face several times, shaking his head and trying to erase those words from his memory, but it’s impossible especially after he opens up the file attached to the message. The bedroom is instantly filled with the sound of _her_ moans as well as the slap of skin against skin and a litany of dirty words coming from Emma’s mouth that he never heard before.

 

He keeps his eyes closed, but doesn’t realize the damn video is in loop and when he thinks it is all over, it’s on again and he watches her breasts bounce as she rides this guy’s cock, hair wild and eyes shining in a way he thought only he was allowed to see. Emma, the one person who was absolutely livid about being blackmailed, not only surrendered to it, but is apparently enjoying whatever she’s doing with this guy.

 

David feels betrayed and the blood boils in his veins as he raises his laptop to smash it on the ground. Sadly he forgets he is sitting on the bed and the only thing that happens is his computer pathetically bounces up and down a few times before falling to the ground with a thud.

 

He’s hurt, angry and absolutely terrified that he will have to do what this man wants, but does he really have another choice?

 

“Dad, I found those cookies you like so much and bought some other stuff to prepare a pizza for Henry later,” Emma is staring down at her phone, flipping her finger up maybe searching for a picture of the pervert she’s been fucking to show her father and…

 

“You’re a liar!” He screams from upstairs, getting her attention, but only that. It looks like she knew all along what was going to happen as soon as she left the loft.

 

“So he sent you the message,” she begins, putting the bags on the kitchen counter and crossing her arms, a smirk on her lips.

 

“You knew about it?”

 

“Of course, I suggested it once mom told me she would be out this weekend,” she walks to the living room and sits on the couch, crossing her legs and looking up at him as though this was just some casual sex offer.

 

David trips on something on the floor before he heads down stair and stops in front of her, eyes wide open and hurt.

 

“You fucking…”

 

“Hold your tongue inside your mouth, dad,” Emma cuts him off by waving her hand and silencing him. David feels he’s screaming at the top of his lungs, but no sound comes out. He looks at her angrily as she stands and walks over him in two strides. Emma looks him in the eye, a mischievous glint telling him she’s actually enjoying this.

 

“I wish I had a way to comfort you, but it’s not in my interest to comfort you at all right now,” her voice is strangely detached and her eyes seem to be so cold she could freeze him right on the spot if she so desired. “Either you accept his conditions or you will be the center of the greatest scandal in Storybrooke history,” she grins, shoving him aside as she heads to the kitchen, grabbing her purse and handing him a flash drive.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“He’ll send you a second message this morning and only after reading it you’ll be allowed to see what’s in this flash drive,” she replies, hanging her purse on her left shoulder and heading to the door. “I’m leaving for now, but I’ll be back to set everything up for Henry. Until then, think about what he’s offering you, it’s a good deal for the both of us.”

 

Emma slams the door shut, leaving her father absolutely confused in the middle of the living room. What has this man done to her? Does he have some sort of magic? Why is she siding with him?

 

David’s body falls on the couch like a heavy stone. He stares at the old TV as his head spins and spins. He wasn’t expecting to be back stabbed like that by his own daughter, but he also didn’t expect to be left without a clear way out of this mess.

 

He heads upstairs when a faint blipping sound reaches his ears. He knows what it is, but his heart begs him to just fight and take this bastard down, but how will he do that without putting his marriage on the line?

 

David squeezes his head between his hands trying to find a flicker of hope in the middle of this dark day, but so far there’s none. He completely forgot he had amazing sex with Emma when they showered together a couple of hours ago. The only thing in his mind at the moment is her betrayal and his lack of choices. He can’t believe he’ll have to let a guy actually fuck him. Not even Neal managed to do that, but this time there’s no way out for the hero.

 

He sits on the bed and retrieves his computer from the ground. David sighs deeply, his shoulders slump in defeat as closes his eyes for a moment before he opens the new message.

 

> _“Dear Mr. Nolan,_
> 
> _I trust you had a little chat with Emma by now, I think I should’ve warned you, but I couldn’t let the fun of seeing your horrified face being taken away from me. I confess that watching it was hilarious! Please, be a good father and act normal with her, okay? Especially in front of your family, after all we do not want to raise suspicion, do we?_
> 
> _Right now I know you’re trying to plot some way to free yourself from your duty, but read this very carefully: you have no way out. You’re in my hands and I like the idea that this will be a real fact in two days._
> 
> _Anyway, in the flash drive Emma gave you is a special clip of you and Emma that I managed to find out amongst all those sex files I snatched from your computer. I was amused at first, but now I want you to watch and let the reality of what awaits you sink in._
> 
> _So, take note Mr. Nolan, in two days, at 7 o’clock, you’ll be knocking on the door of a hidden cottage where I have been meeting with your daughter every day. She’ll tell you how to get there. Please, do notice that along the way I will hang some memories for you to cherish as you approach my special place._
> 
> _And a last reminder, if anything happens to me because you decided to act like a jerk and end my life, Emma has a way to expose you to everyone, and I assure you the fall out will not be pretty._
> 
> _Come alone Mr. Nolan and prepare your body, mind and soul because everything is about to change once again for you, and I can’t wait to be the one responsible for making it happen._
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _M.”_

 

David’s mind is blank and it’s like his soul has left his body if that is really possible. There’s a buzz in his ears and his hands are shaking so badly he can barely hold his laptop steady. And it’s not only Emma’s betrayal, but also the fact that he cannot do anything to stop this.

 

Asking for help isn’t an option and when he plugs the flash drive to his computer and watches the 5 minute long clip, David realizes that fighting back is futile. The short clip plays over and over again for the next 30 minutes as he stares blankly to the screen. He takes a shower, dresses up for the rest of the day and watches both videos one last time before deleting the messages and hiding the drive inside the pocket of his pants.

 

He turns his computer off and goes about his stuff as though nothing has happened, unaware of the fact that a few hours later he would be happily talking to the very man who’s planning to put him on his fours and fuck him all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, reviews are the best incentive ever!  
> PS.: Next chapter dear Henry will have his way with grandpa! :D


	5. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Neal finally makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you people know, I've lost everything I had written and I've been struggling a bit to come up with the story where I want it to be. So, this is a transitioning chapter, which means I'm working on the next one. I apologize for the lack of update and how long it's taking to go where I want to be. Have faith, the next will not take too long.  
> Anyway, enjoy...

Monday morning comes with the sound of light rain splashing against the gray streets of Storybrooke as David’s eyes open to find the room plunged into darkness. The soft shuffling sound coming from the kitchen and the off-key singing voice tells him Snow has arrived from her weekend out.

He smiles and realizes that he really wants to spare her from any humiliation and pain. Despite his actions, especially the cheating part, he still loves her dearly and wants her to be protected and clueless about his secrets.

And it pains him a bit to admit that he would never be in this situation if he had remained a good husband as he used to be, faithful and dedicated to his wife only. Still, he can’t say he regrets his choices because he doesn’t. He adores his daughter and what they have (had, he’s not sure at the moment) and everything that happened with Neal is also very special.

David buries his face on Snow’s pillow to muffle a frustrated growl. He tosses his blankets aside and heads to the bathroom. An hour later, he kisses Snow’s cheek and leaves for work with a fake smile that is enough to fool his wife.

He walks down Main Street in silence, hands sweating inside his pockets. He nods his head occasionally when a ‘good morning’ reaches his ears before he walks inside Granny’s to get a cup of coffee.

Leroy tries to talk about something regarding the mines; August speaks about his work with Marco; Blue complains about people trying to break into the convent; Archie asks if everything is fine and Ruby whispers something about the next time they’ll meet in her place, but nothing remains in his brain as he ignores everything and everyone and heads outside to get to the station only a few minutes later.

* * *

 

The morning passes by quickly. No phone calls, no visits from Emma, no threatening e-mails. Nothing to do as nothing happened.

Shortly after lunch time, his phone buzzes and he smiles when he recognizes the shenanigans sent his way. He spends the next hour texting with Neal, who’s back from a whole month business trip with Mr. Gold. It feels good to have a connection with someone who hasn’t stabbed him in the back or who isn’t able to help him due to complete cluelessness.

 

> _Can you come down here?_
> 
> _I don’t know._
> 
> _Why?_
> 
> _Do you want me to come or to go see you? ;P_
> 
> _You are impossible!_
> 
> _But you like me anyway._
> 
> _That’s true! But can you come now? I have something to tell you._
> 
> _Is it absolutely necessary? I’m still a bit tired and was planning to take a nap now._
> 
> _Yes, it is. It’s very important because it also concerns you._
> 
> _Okay, I’ll be there in 15._
> 
>  

David rubs his hands against the fabric of his old jeans. He doesn’t have Emma to help him anymore, so he figured that he could use a good friend’s help after all.

* * *

 

“This station is atrocious in so many ways, David,” Neal speaks loud as he steps inside the sheriff’s office, smiling and opening his arms. They hug like good old friends until David jumps with Neal’s hand cupping his crotch gently, a wicked smirk gracing his face.

“I missed this cock,” he begins, rubbing his hand up and down the front of David’s jeans. He plants a wet kiss on the prince’s neck and presses their bodies together against the wooden desk.

“I certainly missed your manners, if I can say that, and I will gladly give you what you want, but we have to talk about some odd things that have been happening here for the past month.”

David smiles up at Neal, lamenting he cannot engage in some fun with the dark haired man. Sadly, they have something far more serious to discuss.

“Okay then,” Neal sits on the chair, bouncing a little as the old furniture squeaks oddly. “What’s happened?”

David proceeds to tell him everything. From the first messages to how Emma suddenly started acting strangely for two weeks and finally the stress of learning that she had joined M’s side after swearing to catch him and bring him to justice.

“This is so not like her,” Neal’s first words after the whole story are matched with David’s impatient rolling eyes.

“You don’t say,” David’s sarcasm has no effect on his friend as Neal stares at the picture of Henry’s first day at the station, the wheels clearly spinning on his head.

“Sarcasm is not your strong suit, I should say,” he speaks softly after a few minutes of silence. Looking at David again, he asks the most obvious question. “Will you meet him?”

“Yes, I have no choice but let this guy fuck me,” there’s a desperation in his voice that sounds foreign even to David’s ears. He slams his fist on his desk and gets up, frustration burning inside his chest as he opens the window to breathe some fresh air. In the distance, the sun slowly disappears behind the mountains surrounding Storybrooke.

“It’s like you’ve never been fucked before,” Neal tries to crack a joke, but David’s hard stare when he looks back tells him this is no time for jokes. “I’m sorry.”

“Listen, right now what is upsetting me the most is to know that Emma, of all people, decided to side with this guy. I don’t understand why she’s doing this. I’m afraid she’s lost to me and I’m not sure if I’ll handle this well.”

From afar, David looks like a scared teenager who’s about to ride his first steed. Neal feels sorry for his friend and even wants to help him out somehow, but he still doesn’t understand why he had to learn about all this.

“Oh,” David begins, looking back at the man now sitting on his desk, a forced smile painting his lips with sorrow. “I forgot to say that he will also contact you. He has talked about you when writing to me and Emma. Rest assured that he will demand your compliance and will threaten you to get what he wants.”

“Who’s this guy anyway?” Neal asks more worried about the sheriff than with himself. “How does he know everything about us?”

“I don’t know, but I believe he is someone who knows us all too well. And when I say this is more than knowing us through those videos. I have a feeling that he is actually someone we know as well, but I can’t figure out who he is just by reading his messages. I will try to be professional enough to actually make him spill something out when I’m with him tomorrow night.”

“So you will really go?”

“I’ve told you, I have no choice,” David sits on the couch and closes his eyes, shoulders slump in utter defeat. “I don’t want to make Snow go through any kind of humiliation again, she doesn’t deserve it.”

David sits on the couch as silence falls between them. The sheriff presses the palm of his hands against his temples, wondering how something that used to be so good trapped him in a situation he can’t avoid anymore.

“Well, we are both literally fucked because of this M guy,” Neal throws himself on the couch, other thoughts taking shape in his head. “So I figured that it won’t hurt for you to have some fun before this bastard does his thing.”

David sits straight and looks into his friend’s eyes. He’s lucky to have someone who will never betray him like Emma did. He smirks as he brings Neal’s mouth to his, a searing kiss erasing both their worries as David’s right-hand cups his friend’s cock through his jeans. A strangled moan leaves the sheriff’s lips as he struggles to push Neal’s jeans down his legs as he kneels before him.

They stare at each other for a brief moment, matching smirks gracing both their lips as David envelope’s the head of Neal’s cock, sucking on it hard and quickly at first to earn a loud whimper as the dark haired lifts his hips off the couch to push his cock further inside the prince’s warm mouth.

It’s dark outside when they sit on the floor, satisfied and relaxed, grinning at each other as their chests rise and fall steadily, breathless with the frantic way they finally had sex after more than a month.

David leans on Neal’s shoulder, feeling a lot better, but still bothered with his fate. He decides that another round is in other to help him forget Tuesday, 7pm. And that’s how he wraps his hand around Neal’s shaft, stroking it slowly, as he showers his friend with kisses to his lips and gentle pinches to his stiff nipples.

“Again?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare stop, sheriff!”

David chuckles and lowers his head once again taking Neal into his mouth and earning a scandalous grunt from him, both unaware that Henry has been watching them ever since he learned his father had finally come back home.

The smirk on his face widens as he feels his cock stiffen inside his pants.

His plan is finally in full motion, and he can’t wait to fuck them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading and reviews are the ultimate incentive.


	6. His turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, almost 6 months and here it is. There's nothing I can say to justify this huge lack of update, so I apologize for the long time, and here it is!

Tuesday morning arrives with low clouds hiding the top of the trees. The heavy fog delays the everyday life of the people of Storybrooke.

It takes some effort, but soon the sun fights the thick barrier to warm up the streets and welcome the kids on their way to school.

David is still in bed when his alarm rings for the fifth time. He stares at the ceiling as his mind drifts to the unknown future ahead of him. He picks up his cellphone and silences the alarm. The clock reads 7:13pm.

He rubs his face with both hands in utter frustration, he can't swear out loud, not this early in the morning. He doesn’t want to draw Snow’s attention to the tension sipping through his veins with each passing second as the inevitable hour approaches.

In less than twelve hours he is going to be under the control of a man he despises. A man that robbed him of his peace and of his daughter as well. This guy who unnerves him more than slaying a dragon or facing Regina back when she was the evil queen.

The blankets are left in a pile on the bed as the sheriff heads to the bathroom. He decides to carry on with his morning routine as though nothing is going to happen later. No worries about two disgusting perverts. No worries about Emma betraying him. No worries. No worries at all.

He showers and prepares for the day, spending a whole hour with Snow, who is in a fantastic mood, before he leaves. He tells her that he’s taking a short trip outside Storybrooke to buy some supplies for the station.

“Why don’t you ask Regina to do it for you? I’d like to have you all to myself tonight.”

It’s so tempting to use Snow to try and free himself, but he can’t do it. He can’t risk everything right now.

“You could’ve told me that earlier,” he fakes a sad look to try and fool her. “Now I have to go, I’m the sheriff and it’s my job.”

Snow whines a bit more, but David soothes her prominent pout with a warm kiss to her lips. It's enough for her to drop the subject. She prepares food for lunch and the trip; he tells her there's no need for it, but she insists. He feels bad as he watches her prepare everything. Why did he start cheating on her? Why?

David leaves his home close to 9AM and heads to the station with his heart full of regret and anger, but also fear and sadness.

He still can’t believe this is happening to him. Every time he remembers why he is in this position he wants to punch someone. He is about to become someone else’s _bitch_ , as M kindly reminded him in the last message he sent the night before. He cringes. What a terrible word, he realizes, but it has never been more accurate to define his situation.

David sighs and unlocks the door to his office. There’s a mirror across the door and David stares at his face for a long moment. His eyes are lost in defeat, taken by shame, fear, and guilt.

He drops the bag on his desk and goes about his day. He organizes the messy archive, sorts out a pile of case files, and reads old reports. This is supposed to be Henry’s duty, but David is grateful he has something to distract himself with.

It shocks him when he realizes it’s almost 4PM. His phone has 3 missed calls, 4 messages and an e-mail he doesn’t want to read.

There’s a naïve hope in his heart that maybe, this message will tell him there is no need to actually go to the cabin in the middle of nowhere. When he reads it, his stomach drops.

>  
> 
> _Dear Mr. Nolan,_
> 
>  
> 
> _It’s so cute to watch you working so diligently; you’re such a good public worker. I’m glad my taxes pay your salary, maybe not with the justice I trust you deserve._
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyway, I understand you have spoken to Mr. Cassidy, telling him about everything that’s been happening lately. While I’m flattered that I am now a constant presence in your mind (you have no idea how hard I got when I realized that), I do not appreciate the fact that you talked about our little rendezvous to someone who’s yet to learn what’s in store for him._
> 
>  
> 
> _I trust you will not like to know that I was considering rescheduling the day to fuck you once your restlessness unnerved me a little bit. However, you have pushed my buttons, and now I’m ready and eager to have you tonight all to myself._
> 
>  
> 
> _Don’t be late._
> 
>  
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
>  
> 
> _M._

 

David stares at his phone for a long while before standing up and smashing it against the wall. It’s ruined beyond repair when his mind recovers from the fog of anger that clouded his judgment. He can’t believe he screwed up a chance he didn’t know he had. He can’t believe he almost broke free from these invisible restraints… but how does he know Neal visited?

It’s not very often that David leaves a detail slip under his attentive watch, but this time he has and he can’t figure out how he knows Neal visited.

He gathers the pieces of his phone and throws them in the trash bin. He sits on the couch and waits for the clock to reach 6 o’clock as his mind is weirdly blank since he read that disgraceful message. The alarm chimes, filling his mind with awful scenarios.

He does not want to go. He wants to run away and never come back again, but his legs take a life of their own to make him stand and walk towards the door. He closes it with a bang, leaving the bag with food behind and the station plunged in utter darkness.

* * *

David’s boots are soaking wet, his pants are dirty and he feels like he will burst into flames due to the anger he feels right now. That bastard left a handful of pictures of him with Emma and Neal along the way towards the cabin. He collects them all and once again wonders how he managed to grab hold of this material.

He groans when the cabin comes into view, a faint yellow light glows above the door where there's a huge H painted. Wasn’t for the circumstances, he would say this is Henry’s work since his grandson loves to draw the first letter of his name in fancy ways everywhere.

The thought flies away from his mind the moment he spots a small paper hanging on the door: _Welcome, Mr. Nolan!_

David feels his stomach react instantly. His hands start sweating and his throat is dry. He takes a deep breath and raises his hand, knocking twice. He waits. Mixed emotions still fight for dominance inside his mind when a strange voice reaches his ears.

“Finally, Mr. Nolan! Please, come in!”

* * *

 

Five minutes ago, Henry Mills was on the verge of sending an _e-mail_ to his mother and grandmother with a beautiful video of David having sex with Neal at the station the previous morning.

For a brief moment he thinks he has lost touch with the good side of his heart, the side that changed the life of his whole family when he was only ten, but he shakes his head, shrugs off the feeling and embraces the reality across the door.

He’s about to fuck his grandpa.

Henry smiles and adjusts his brand new mask and sips a little bit of the voice changing potion.

As the door knob twists, he grins in satisfaction. This night will be special.

* * *

The outside of the cabin fools anyone who crosses the threshold of the cozy place. The living room isn’t exactly big, but spacious enough to accommodate four or five adults comfortably. He steps inside, closing the door and taking a few steps forward. He scans the place carefully to pick up something that could tell him who this guy is.

He notices the fire on the mantle roaring, the bottle of wine over the coffee table half full, and at the right corner a big armchair hidden in the shadows. David can see that the light is reflecting in what he believes to be a small glass of water.

“Care for a drink, Mr. Nolan?” That voice, he’s never heard it before, which is weird because he is more than sure that he knows who this man is, but… how can he prove that?

“No, I don’t want anything from you,” he replies, crossing his arms over his chest and putting on a hard face. Henry laughs.

“Don’t be so hard, David, I’m quite sure you will end this night absolutely satisfied.”

_Cocky bastard!_ “I doubt that, I’m not here because I want to, and you know it!”

“I do know that. I can proudly say that I managed to bring you here with my particular charming manners, but in the end, you will stay on your own volition.”

“Again,” David spits the words ferociously, “I doubt that.”

“I have a lovely night ahead of myself to prove you wrong,” Henry grins. His hands are sweating a bit, but soon enough he’ll be more than relaxed. “Now, come closer, please.”

“Why?”

“Do I really need to tell you why?”

“Yes, you do,” David replies, spitting on Henry from afar.

“You better watch your manners, Mr. Nolan,” Henry gets up and steps closer, “I’m not one to tolerate rebellious behavior like this,” his voice lowers an octave as he grabs David’s face and pushes him against the wall across the room, another intimidating hand on the sheriff’s chest. For the first time in a long time, David feels threatened.

“I… I am sorry,” he stutters, rubbing his hands on his jeans and swallowing hard when Henry releases his face.

“Good, that’s very good.”

“But why do you want me to get closer to you?”

“Because I want to whisper to you that you’re free to go…” David’s eyes lit up so bright that Henry thinks he should play with his grandpa like this more often. It’s hilarious.

“Really?”

“Of course not, Mr. Nolan,” Henry turns his back and sits down again, crossing his legs, smiling. “Come closer,” Henry instructs and David steps closer, hands shaking. “Strip.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter?”

The silence amplifies around the room at the same time the sound of the wood crackling seems to echo inside David’s head.

“I asked you if I have stuttered, Mr. Nolan,” Henry’s voice is again low and deep.

David swallows hard, “No, you haven’t.”

“Then it’s impossible that you have mistaken my words, but I’m going to make myself clear: get naked!”

It takes David longer than usual to get rid of every piece of clothing off of his body. His hands are trembling again, and despite the warmth inside the room, goosebumps break all over his body.

“Relax, David,” Henry begins, sipping his drink and rubbing his hands together. “Come here,” he crooks his finger and his grandpa steps closer, the yellow light glowing over his skin.

It takes him only a moment to accept the fact that he has succeeded. His plan is working perfectly and he received everything he wanted so far. Or almost, he still has a very naughty daddy to play with. He puts this thought aside as he licks his lips in anticipation, the wait is finally over.

* * *

David closes his eyes so tight he fears they might glue together and never open again. His breathing is shallow and unsteady, his hands are shaking and he feels like he’s about to crumble like an old building.

For someone who used to be so confident, he’s acting like a teenager in fear of his father. He’s never felt so unsure or lost in his life. But what happens next dissolves his fears into nothing when the gentle touch of Henry’s hands warm up his skin more than he would like to admit.

His hands first travel up and down his thighs, kneading the flesh gently as he urges David to move around. He’s not shy, that much is clear, as he grabs hold of the sheriff’s soft cock, stroking it a few times, touching it almost reverently.

David looks down in shock as he feels his body turning around as a pair of big hands grabs his butt cheeks. He likes this because Neal does it every time they are together. He suddenly feels weird when a thought crosses his mind: this guy, he learned the things he likes only to play with him and melt away his reluctance. The sheriff fears he might be successful if he keeps up doing what he is doing as David yelps when he feels a hard bite on his butt.

“God…”

“You really like this, hun?”

David doesn’t reply and earns a hard slap on his bum followed by a sharp pinch in the same spot. He yelps once again and jumps when he feels another hard bite on his flesh. Fuck, he does know what he’s doing. He’s so close to give in, so close…

“I’m wondering if I follow what I was planning for you or if I do what I think is best,” David swallows and turns around. His stomach does a few funny flips as he stays there, on his feet and naked; he knows it’s just a matter of time for the action to change.

“You know, fuck my plan!”

The sheriff looks down to watch the man sitting on the comfortable chair smirk at him. The mask is hiding his face, but David notices that he can’t conceal the way his eyes light up with excitement. That look… it’s staggeringly like Henry’s. David knows the way his grandson’s eyes sparkle when he’s happy or excited about something. It’s a stupid thought, he realizes, as he knows the boy would never do such thing with anyone else in the world.

And that is reason enough for David to push the thought aside when the bastard takes him again into his mouth, this time bobbing his head up and down David’s cock.

He should not be reacting like he is. He should not be feeling his knees wobble with each downward motion around his cock. He should not be moaning like he is, but more importantly, he should not be wondering when he’ll be able to actually fuck that delicious warm mouth around his shaft.

Of course, when he starts to enjoy it more than he could, he’s suddenly left there, groaning and wanting more.

“Well, I recall you telling me moments ago that you didn’t want anything from me. You are obviously very upset about me not giving you what you need right now.”

“Fuck you!” David tries but fails to regain his composure, tries to show some semblance of dignity, but it’s too late right now as he feels a hand pulling him down to his knees. _Oh no!_

“Well, I'd probably enjoy letting you do it, but that’s not our goal tonight, is it?”

David feels like he is about to explode. He doesn’t feel humiliated at all, but it’s like this man is touching places in his mind nobody has ever dared to get close to. How does he know how to anger him so easily? He knows this guy, he’s absolutely sure of it now more than ever.

“I can see the wheels turning inside your head, David,” he looks up and sees everything red as he jumps on the man sitting in front of him, hands grabbing his neck and squeezing it so hard he actually feels some satisfaction in ending a life like that and…

“Wake up, David!”

He blinks and looks around. Oh shit, he was daydreaming about ending this bastard? “You were clearly not here while I was talking to you, so I thought I’d bring you back and keep you here in the best way possible.”

“Wait, what? What are you saying?”

Henry is still fully dressed, but soon he peels off his clothes and sits again, legs slightly opened as David notices the smirk gracing his lips.

“You know what to do, don’t you?”

“Please, don’t!”

“What? Are you telling me that you never did this before?”

“Have you seen any picture or video of me doing it?”

“No, not really.”

“Yeah, there’s your answer!”

Henry chuckles as David looks up and swallows hard again. If this guy thinks he's the only one who can fool others, he's about to learn that things are different with him.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything in life, David,” he feels a hand fisting on his hair right before he’s staring at a large cock right before his lips.

* * *

Henry glances to his side to watch the last flick of light fading on the candle beside his chair. He smiles and hums contently, enjoying the growing darkness taking place in the living room. For a moment, his mind wanders off and he thinks about the beauty of believing.

The beauty of letting his mind rest for a moment so that he can enjoy the reality of being the smartest guy in town. The one who has his mother, father and grandfather in his hand.

He can’t believe his plan is working so well. He can’t believe he’s actually sitting on a chair with his fingers running through David’s short hair as he guides his grandpa’s head up and down his cock.

“I’m starting to doubt you, David,” Henry jerks his hips off the chair, sending his cock a little deeper down the sheriff’s mouth. “It’s impossible to me to believe you’ve never had a cock on your mouth given your skills.”

When David looks up, Henry swears he sees a mischievous look on his face and it looks like the corner of his mouth twists a little. He can’t be sure, though, once he’s gasping for air when David decides to show that he can be just as smart as the man before him.

“Damn…” his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Henry feels like his awareness has shrunk to this very moment as David takes more and more of his shaft until its head hits the back of the sheriff’s throat.

Henry watches David’s head swing up and down. His hand is firmly placed at the base of the young charming’s cock as he sucks him all the way to the head and goes back down. The sheriff does it over and over again until Henry feels his whole body freeze; his hands fist on the armchair as a guttural moan leaves his throat. He looks down and watches in awe as his grandpa eagerly swallows all the cum Henry shoots down his throat.

Several minutes later, when Henry is finally breathing normally, he looks to his right and sees David pouring a glass of wine as a wicked smile graces his handsome face.

“You lied!”

“Yes, I did!”

“I don’t get it, I’ve never seen you doing it with Mr. Cassidy,” Henry looks confused for a moment, but soon regains his composure when he realizes his voice is cracking back to its normal tone. He sips his potion. He gets up and stops behind David.

“Well, he never let me record it,” David begins, reaching out and grabbing a piece of his favorite kind of bread. “So you could never have seen it anyway.”

“I can tell you I’m glad I haven’t,” he’s stroking his semi-hard cock as he brushes the tip against his butt cheeks. “We’re not done.”

“I know it.”

“Anything I can get you before I finally bang this ass?”

David’s laughter fills the living room. Henry chuckles and shakes his head as he senses that somewhere along the hottest blowjob anyone has ever given him, David changed his mind for good.

“There’s one thing, but…”

“What is it?”

David says nothing; he points to his waist ine and Henry's eyes fall on his cock. He’s hard, there’s pre cum oozing out as his hand flies steadily up and down his length.

“I see…”

Henry says nothing at all, only stares at his grandpa and realizes that he has to carry on with his plan, even if it's all different now.

“You’ll get what you want, but first…”

Henry crosses the kitchen to grab a large bottle of lube that’s sitting on the kitchen counter. He lubes up his cock and does the same to David’s puckered hole while he uses his fingers to tease him.

“Do you want my cock?” Henry asks just before he sinks his teeth on David’s shoulder, earning a small scream.

“Fuck, I… I don’t know… I”

David’s broken words fuel Henry’s desire. Being young has its advantages and he’s already hard and so very ready to fuck David; he doesn’t waste his breath asking any more questions.

That’s how he bends David’s body forward and presses the tip of his cock to his grandpa’s entrance. His stomach does a funny flip as he brushes the tip of his shaft against David’s entrance. He is literally a thrust away from fucking the legendary Prince Charming.

“Please…”

“Please what, sheriff?”

“You know what.”

“I’d rather hear it from you.”

“Fuck… fuck… fuck…”

“Just say it and you’ll get what you want,” to his own surprise, Henry’s voice is calm; it's a staggering contrast to the way his insides seem to be doing a salsa dance.

“Dammit, fuck me! Bury that cock up my ass!” David looks over his shoulder with a challenging look on his face. “Are you satisfied now?”

“You have no idea!”

Henry drives himself in slowly, finding some resistance until the head of his cock finally stretches David’s entrance. Both men groan, and Henry watches as David grabs the edge of the table, knuckles white as the clouds of the morning.

“Are you okay?” Henry asks with genuine concern in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s just that it’s been a while and there’s always a little pain to deal with.”

“Tell me if it’s too much, right?”

“Yes, you really are…” David looks back, eyes refocusing as his lips curve into a smirk. “Big, there’s no other word to explain,” he chuckles and Henry feels his cheeks warm.

He feels David relaxing a great deal as his cock slips inside him easily. He keeps thrusting with patience, waiting for the moment he can pound David as he's been dreaming since he found the videos. He loves the sensation of David’s tightness gripping his cock so tightly he almost loses control.

He takes a few deep breathes and decides to take his focus elsewhere. That’s when he’s suddenly mesmerized by the view of his cock disappearing inside David’s ass. _Fuck!_

There’s a moment where he closes his eyes and enjoys the tightness and warmth enveloping his cock. He smiles a victorious smile and grabs David’s waist, slapping his hips against his, quickening his thrusts until he can't think clearly. Shallow puffs of air leave his mouth as sweat run down his face and chest to land on David’s back.

Then he loses his grip for a second and his cock slips out of David’s ass, both groaning in frustration. Henry is ready to push inside his grandpa again when David steps away from him and heads towards the leather couch in the opposite corner. He sits down and waits, praying for Henry to get the clue from the videos he and Neal shot all those months ago.

Henry licks his lips and steps towards David as he realizes what his grandpa wants. He lubes up his cock more and smiles. He caresses David’s legs gently before he pulls his body to the edge of the couch as he presses his cock into his entrance. He drives inside him in a quick move, and finally Henry Mills is fucking his beloved grandfather.

* * *

David should be ashamed of himself for giving in so easily. He knows for a fact that following a plan is necessary to defeat an enemy. Problem happens when the plan is weak or when your opponent is too irresistible.

And he was not expecting to find this man so irresistible. He has no idea how to explain what he is feeling; he only knows he wants more, needs more.

That’s why he kicks everything away, his dignity and pride, to wrap his legs around his waist. He moans and begs and pleads for more.

That’s exactly what he gets as the sound of their skin slapping together echo in the living room. Their sweat mingle as David runs his hand across Henry's chest and brings him closer to fuse their lips in a kiss that tastes like secret and lust.

They break the kiss and the only thing David knows is the way this guy is stretching him impossibly good. The only thing that matters is the desperate need to come when he watches him bending down in an awkward way to take David’s cock into his mouth.

For a moment, David's mind goes completely blank as goose bumps break all over his body. His mind can’t process anything else but the feel of being so deliciously stimulated like that.

* * *

Henry has no idea what possessed his mind to make him bend forward like that and take David’s cock in his mouth. It should be strange, but he feels empowered by the guttural groan that fills his ears. He likes this, this power he has; the power he gets from this.

He smirks and manages to keep fucking and sucking and teasing his grandpa; and as he does it he feels like he owns life itself for a split second before he feels David’s splashing down his throat.

He chokes and tries to straighten his back when he suddenly feels David’s hole clamp down around his cock. The feeling is so overwhelming Henry can’t help himself but shoot his seed deep into David’s ass.

* * *

Henry has no idea what time it is when David finally slips out of him. He wasn’t planning to get fucked, but he can’t say he regrets his choice. This is possibly the best sex he’s ever had in his life and he can hardly believe that it happened with his grandfather.

“If you want more, just send me a message,” David’s voice is smooth and deep, the reminiscence of the delicious activities of the night.

“What time is it?”

David reaches out for his jeans and snatches his cell phone back to check the time. “1:20am.”

“Wow, it’s late,” Henry turns and sits up, leaning on the couch as he sips the remains of the voice potion.

“Yes, it is, but the night is still young for us,” David leans towards Henry and peppers his neck and shoulder with small open-mouthed kisses.

“Don’t you have to go back home?”

“No, I don’t,” he replies, now cupping the young charming’s cock with his right hand. “Snow thinks I’m out of town for the night.”

“Mmmm.”

“You like it, hun?”

“You bet I do,” Henry covers David’s hand with his and help him stroke his cock, setting the pace he likes as he gets excited with the prospect to get a lot more than he asked for this night.

“So my charming manners have won your trust, I believe,” Henry asks with hooded eyes as David sucks and grazes his nipples before he smiles.

“Your cock is the reason, but you can believe in anything you want, I won’t stop you.”

Henry laughs just before David wraps his mouth around his cock again.

The night is so young, he thinks, so why not take advantage of every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. I certainly liked the way it turned out considering the previous idea was absolutely different. Also, 2017 is still young, so spread love... send me reviews! LOL Anyway, thanks for dedicating some of your precious time to read this story, it means a lot to me! :)


	7. Revelations and alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is finally here (actually, it should've been here earlier but work is really tough these days). After this piece I'm calculating two more chapters and then we'll be done with this madness I brought to you. I like my madness, btw! XD~  
> Enjoy the short ride!

Days come and go and Neal Cassidy is worried about the absolute lack of news from David and Emma. Early in the morning, he saw his friend crossing the street in a hurry, leaving the station with a somber look on his face. At least he saw him, he can’t say the same about Emma, who knows he’s in town but apparently refuses to talk to him.

He’s alone at home. The TV is on but he ignores it most of the time as it’s a boring Saturday morning. He has a lot of reasons to be worried about Emma and David, but right now he really just wanted someone to have sex with. Pervert! He doesn’t like to use such word, but he can’t define himself in any other way right now with everything that’s going on.

His phone vibrates and falls on the ground with a thud. He picks it up and curses before he realizes who’s calling him.

“Emma?”

“That’s my name, yeah!”

“Oh, what made you remember I still exist?”

“I’m sorry, I had to be sure about something before I called you," her voice is dark and low. "And I’m still not sure if it’s safe,” he frowns, why wouldn't it be safe to call him?

He chooses to ignore her words as he wonders why she even bothers calling him after ignoring him for a whole week.

“Apology not accepted,” he replies and adds, “you know how we do our thing, but this time you decided to ignore me and…”

“Stop it, Neal!” Emma sounds angry and alarmed something he has never heard coming from her before.

“Listen, if you want me to drop everything, I will," she's silent for a long moment. Perhaps this isn't the best thing to say, he reflects, but what should he do? "It’s fine, but don’t leave me in the dark like this,” her silence is deafening and he fears what’s about to come out of her mouth. "Tell me what's happening, please!"

“I really have no time to undo a misunderstanding now, I will be waiting for you at the Rabbit Hole in two hours.”

“Wait, what are you…”

“Bye, Neal!”

The line goes silent and Neal stares at his phone for a moment before dropping it to the floor. What the hell is going on?

* * *

 

Neal texted him Wednesday afternoon after his incredibly hot night with M or whatever his name is. He didn’t reply, even if he knew his friend was worried about him. In fact, he chose not to reply when he was still so affected by the events of the previous night.

Of course, the sheriff was more than satisfied after he left the cabin, but there was still a lingering anger licking at his pride. He wanted to do something about him, but what exactly? He didn’t know yet, and though David thinks he now understands why Emma did what she did, it wasn’t enough to ease the feeling of betrayal still heavy on his heart.

That’s why he’s livid when he spots her with Neal at the Rabbit Hole.

“What are you doing here?” He whispers as anger burns in his chest.

“Hi, daddy! How are you? It’s good to see you, too!” David glares at her and decides that playing by her rules will be more effective if he wants to touch a nerve or two.

“I’m fine, thanks! I’m taking a lot of cock these days, but no pussy!”

“That’s rude…” she interjects with a smile that sends his mind reeling in rage. “True, but rude!”

“Calm down, David,” Neal tries to pacify the impending war between father and daughter to no avail.

“Shut it, Neal!” David scowls.

“Hey!”

Emma rolls her eyes and slams her palm on the table. There’s a man passed out in the corner and the bartender who raises a questioning brow at them. She apologizes and twists her hand to cast a silencing spell around them.

“Listen, I don’t have time to apologize nor do I want to.”

“Of course!”

“David, please!”

“She’s betrayed us and…”

“Stop it, David!” His eyes bulge and he gulps the moment he realizes she hasn’t called him by his name in forever. That really did the trick and he shut his mouth, the bitterness in his eyes was instantly replaced by surprise. “Do you want to know who our mystery blackmailer is or not?”

She now has his full attention. “Of course I do, but first," he looks around the bar and lowers his head. "Why are we here?"

"For safety reasons."

"What?"

"He has been spying on us, that's how I learned on Sunday that you guys had a lot of fun at the station.”

"How do you know that?"

"Well, he told me," she looks at David and points a finger. "I begged you to not save those damn pictures and videos in your computer at the station!"

"I don't get it."

"He's smarter than you, he knows how to crack computer codes, and that's how he had access to those files."

“But how?”

“Oh, this is where your jaw falls to the ground.”

"Fuck!"

"You're an idiot, David," Neal looks at him in shock.

"I know."

Emma asks for another beer and gulps it down in a hurry before she looks at the men staring nervously at her across the table.

“Anyway, you were right, dad, he knows us very well, maybe that’s why he trusts me now.”

David’s face lits up. “It's so boring to be right all the time,” his cocky grin makes her smile.

“Who’s the bastard?” Neal sips his whiskey and waits. He hasn’t had sex with this guy (yet), but he’s already anxious to know who he is.

“Your son.”

Both David and Neal spill their drink and stare at Emma like antlers grew out of her head.

“I cannot believe this,” David murmurs more to himself than to the others. “I wish I was wrong. When did you realize it was him?”

“The night we met at the cabin.”

“How? I mean, he’s our son and you know him well, but David told me he had taken all safety measures to not let you know who he was.”

“Yes, well... I took his shirt off,” she leans forward, dropping the volume of her voice, forgetting that they are protected. “Do you remember when he decided he wanted to learn how to skate?”

Both men nod and David even chuckles with the memory of Henry's struggles.

“Remember when two weeks into learning he fell and hurt his back so bad a huge scar formed, crossing from the right side of his lower back up to his left nipple? He’s very proud of that scar, and he completely forgot about it.”

“Fuck!”

“Holy cow!” Neal practically shouts and looks up at her face. “Let’s take him down, then!”

“No!” Emma said emphatically.

“No!” David said at the same time.

Emma and David disagree with Neal.

“Why not? Don’t you want to put him on jail or something?”

“Yes, but he has to believe he will get away with this. He has to believe we don’t know who he is,” she reasons and adds, “And I don’t want him in jail."

"This is between us and it must remain this way," David puts a hand on Neal's arm and whispers, "you don't want Regina to know about this!"

Silence falls between them, the heaviness of this new reality is almost unbearable.

“We have to let him get to the next phase of his plan…” David begins.

“Which is having sex with you,” and Emma completes the obvious thought.

“Oh, I thought you guys wanted me to lure him to some trap and take him down,” Neal complained and then continued, “but do you want him to actually fuck me?”

“Yes!” Emma replied.

“Awesome!” Neal exclaimed.

“Neal!” David rebuked him.

“You’re such a slut!” Emma degraded him.

“Listen, you said so yourself, he has to get to the next phase of his plan,” he shrugs off and adds, “besides, by the looks of it, he fucks well, doesn't he?”

“Yes, yes he does,” both David and Emma agree with somber looks on their face, eyes defeated with shame and guilt.

“So, it’s an easy choice,” Neal smiles and rubs his hands together. “I like the thing, though it’s going to be weird knowing that my son is going to fuck me, but I’m all in to teach him a lesson afterwards.”

At that moment, his phone buzzes with a new e-mail. "It's him!"

Neal ignores the message and spends the rest of the afternoon with David and Emma devising a plan to show the young charming that he can’t outsmart his family.

And teach him a lesson they will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, folks! Now we are heading to the inevitable ending. I'm still unsure of what to do (not really) to Henry now that they know everything :P  
> Anyway, thanks for your time, I appreciate it very much, and reviews save lives and red pandas as well.


	8. One step closer to the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, guys! This is Power's penultimate chapter, which has taken more time to come to life than I thought it would. It's always so complicated to get stuck in things. Anyway, I hope this chapter can make it up for the wait.

Neal stares at his reflection in the mirror and thinks he’s incredibly hot tonight.

He grins at himself, twirling this way and that as he admires his figure on the mirror. It’s not that he doesn’t think he’s hot all the time, but getting ready for Henry added to the excitement he experienced all day.

Tonight, Neal is finally taking the walk to the cabin where his son has been carrying out his plan to near perfection. It could have been perfect, he ponders, if it wasn’t for the young man’s terrible cockiness.

Neal’s wearing white boxers that highlight the shape of his ass, black jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and black boots. He feels good. No, he feels awesome. Actually, he feels like he’s ready for anything Henry chooses to do with him, but unlike David and Emma, he’s delighted with the chance to finally go to this place and know why they keep saying he’s amazing. He chuckles lightly and opens his bedroom door.

He comes out with a grin, looping around and looking like he’s about to have the time of his life. And Emma had to kill the mood for him.

“You need to remember to act like you’re not enjoying yourself,” she says, studying the choices he made and smiling. “You’re lookin’ good.”

“I know,” he winks, “and thank you!”

“You’re really looking good,” David slaps Neal’s ass and smiles, “but you need to tone it down, you need to look miserable, not excited.”

“How will I do that?”

“I don’t know,” David shrugs off and sits on the couch, “make a face, look disgusted, do something to show that you’re not really willing to let him fuck you.”

“But I am,” Neal protests and both Emma and David roll their eyes.

“You are, but you can’t be!” David rises from his seat to mess upNeal’s hair, hand running down his friend’s back to grope his ass. “Besides, if you look all excited two things will happen.”

“Two?”

“Yes,” David sits again on the couch and crosses his legs. “One, you’ll ruin our chances to get back at him,” Neal nods reluctantly. “Two, he’ll know what a great slut his father is.”

“Hey…”

“Stop, you two,” Emma interjects and is the one now rising from the couch. She holds Neal’s hands between hers and pleads to reason. “Look, you need to be convincing or we will never give him the lesson he needs.”

“And you should know that he really enjoys seeing the misery in your face when you finally get to stand in front of him,” David picks up Emma’s phone to check the time. “We still have 20 minutes.”

“Are you sure he doesn’t have cameras here?”

“Yes, you were out of town when he set the others up at the station and at home.”

“I really want to know where his base is,” David looks at Neal as he doesn’t understand why it’s so important to know such information. “Everything he has on us must be there,” he clarifies, “we should try to find it.”

“For me, it’s pretty obvious,” Emma crosses her arms over her chest with confidence.

“Oh really, and where is it then?”

“At the mansion, of course!”

David’s shocked face and Neal’s horrified gasp, make Emma laugh out loud. Did they really think he was carrying out this whole operation somewhere else?

“There’s no way he would do this out of his own comfort zone,” she proceeds to explain that some of the men and women she had to investigate back in the day were all operating inside their comfort zone, a place where they were able to circulate, blend in with people, not get noticed and still live their criminal lives.

“But it’s too risky, don’t you think?” Neal grabs the car keys and sits by David’s side.

“I don’t think so,” Emma picks her phone up to show them a dark picture. “This is a picture I took from outside the basement,” she points to a bright spot in the right corner and explains, “when I took it, there was only a computer screen on, but I count at least two other on top of a large counter.”

“Where did he get the money to do this?” Neal scratches his head and looks as puzzled as David does. “He doesn’t earn much at the station!”

“He must have used the money Regina saved over the years for him to go to college.”

David slowly pulls his lips up into a smirk. This is going to be fantastic!

“We should let Regina know that he used that money for something else.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Neal’s concerns are valid, David thinks, but so is the need they have to show Henry he’s not the one putting the cards on the table anymore.

“It’s not,” Emma agrees.

“Of course it is,” David tries to explain his idea and how they should try to make it happen. “We just need to remove every single video and picture with our faces on it, Regina does not need to know anything about us, then we leave enough there so she will not only see what he did with the money, but also know what it was for.”

Emma frowns, looking at her father for a long moment. She nods, suddenly aware that this may be their only way out of this situation without leaving proof behind.

“I still think it’s too risky.”

“Not if I manage to get into the basement,” Emma paces back and forth, hand on her chin. “I need you to up your game tonight, Neal,” she looks at him, cradling his face with urgency. “Dad and I will go to the mansion,” she’s speaking calmly, which isn’t a very good sign for Henry now. “I have some belongings there and I can ask her to pick them up. It might give me enough time to access the files and then show her what he did.”

“He’s crazy good with computers,” Neal ponders.

“So am I,” Emma replies, pulling out a flash drive she used to take to each and every job she did.

“And if you use your magic to make Regina watch the right stuff,” David smiles devilishly, “Henry will be grounded for the rest of his life.”

“You’re evil!” Emma tries to sound shocked, but she’s suddenly excited to see what’s going to happen when Regina finds out her little prince isn’t as innocent as he pretends to be.

“We know it’s not going to be that long,” David says and rolls his eyes.

“Well, yes,” Neal rises from the couch and heads to the door. “But it should be long enough for him to learn he can’t mess with his own family like that.”

“Maybe,” Emma ponders for a moment and adds, “but it’ll only be a victory, if we fuck up his operation.”

“No, it’ll only be a victory, if he ends up on his fours with me behind him.”

“Someone is eager,” David smiles as Emma sits on his lap.

“You have no idea.”

* * *

 

The rain mercilessly pours on Neal. He curses under his breath as he sinks his right foot in yet another puddle of mud. The boots and pants, he thinks, were a terrible choice since they make his way to the cabin a lot tougher as water seems to collect inside his socks making the task of walking a real challenge. There's also the case of his shirt clinging to his torso like glue.

His feet are already freezing and he wants to kick himself as another lock of hair falls over his eyes. As he walks the trail nobody but Henry, Emma, David and himself know about, Neal regrets not cutting it as another thick brown lock falls over his eyes. He trips on a fallen log and almost goes face first on the mud. He staggers out of the muddy trail and keeps walking slowly.

He’s not in a hurry, not at all, not with this rain. He wants to make sure he won’t be by the cabin’s door at the precise time Henry determined in his last e-mail. Neal knows his choice might upset his son, but he doesn’t care. This situation is ridiculous and he feels like the rain finally brought the misery both Emma and David asked him to show in his eyes.

He almost misses the pictures hanging on the branches of a large bush. He takes his time to collect them with a smile as each of them feature some of his favorite moments with Emma and David, including the last time at the station a week or so ago.

He smiles. This is going to be a good thing in the future – the four of them together – and considering how Emma reacted to David’s plan, Neal can only imagine that he’ll no longer be the sole bottom in their relationship.

* * *

 

The faint knock on the door startles the young man sitting across from the small window. Henry’s mind was far away from the cabin. Seeing as his plan is coming to a fantastic end and with absolute success, he was wondering if he could ever lure Regina to have sex with him one day just as he did with Emma. Of course she doesn’t know who he is, Emma, but it doesn’t mean he can’t use the same tactics with his brunette mother. Actually not the same, Regina is too careful and leans on magic a lot more than Emma, but Henry wonders if it could be possible.

“Come in,” he speaks loud enough to top the sound of the heavy rain falling outside.

The door creeks and he looks to his right to find his father soaking wet. Henry tilts his head, and raises his eyebrows; he’s quite sure Neal was probably looking very hot in those leather pants. Too bad the skies decided to troll him.

Moreover, why is Neal dressed like that? He was expecting a David kind of dressing, but now he’s questioning if there’s more to this choice. Still, Henry licks his lips and contemplates if he should adjust his plan for the night or not.

“I see you’re literally soaking wet, Mr. Cassidy,” Henry waves his hand and Neal steps further inside the cabin, shivering and cursing under his breath while he tries to tame his hair.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly the nicest stroll in the woods,” the older man grips the hem of his shirt and starts to pull it off.

“Why are you doing that?” Henry asks, and Neal shivers upon hearing it.

His voice tonight, thanks to the potion, is deeper and a lot more intimidating than the tone he used to have.

“Perhaps because I have no intention to fall ill anytime soon,” Neal throws his shirt to his right and starts to unbuckle his pants.

“You better stop right there, Mr. Cassidy!” Henry stands up, puts his hands behind his back and walks slowly towards his father. The man is shaking and the hair on his arms is standing on end as his teeth clatter. “Would you like something to dry you off?”

“Yes, please!” Henry notices the touch of desperation on Neal’s voice. He should give him a towel and something hot to help him warm up.

He stops right behind his father and does something he’s been dying to do since the first time he saw him naked on those tapes. The sound is weird, but the nervous chuckle that comes from behind him makes the older man look over his shoulder to see Henry’s eyes darker than he’s ever seen before.

Henry’s plaid shirt is open, showing the light path of hair dusted across his chest. The way Neal’s gaze lands on his chest tells Henry that his father is somehow… craving this? Henry walks around and is now standing in front of Neal. He could see the thoughts through Neal’s eyes; it was like he was trying very hard to contain himself as to not say something he would regret.

Henry grins and closes the distance to him, hands wandering up and down his sides before they slide to his crotch to find Neal already affected by the way he was touching him.

“It seems like you’re not like David and Emma,” Henry steps away to grab a towel. He walks back and stops behind Neal again, and puts it on his back. As Neal scrubbed his back with the towel, Henry sinks his nails into his palms so he won’t touch his dad’s butt. He wants to do so many things with him right now.

“I guess it’s obvious I’m not like them,” Neal’s reply sounds like a dare, but Henry pays no mind to him. He reaches around Neal’s hips to unbuckle the belt around his pants, popping the jeans button open and lowering the zipper quickly. He frees his father’s erection and pumps him a few times, feeling it hardening under his touch. Henry groans in disbelief. He’s enjoying this.

“There’s a problem now, Mr. Cassidy,” Henry pulls his hand away and turns his back to him, walking back to the arm chair in the corner. “It looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I am,” Neal fires rapidly, surprising his son with his honesty.

“Why? You were not supposed to be this excited, this eager to be here.”

“It’s funny that you’re saying this to me given that you supposedly watched every single video and scrutinized every picture we took over the past few months.”

“Why is it funny?”

“You read Emma very well and used the right information to lure her here and have your way with her,” Henry paces in front of the fire place, occasionally looking in Neal’s direction as his father keeps talking. “I can say the same about David, you nailed the right strategy to bring him here, but apparently you were unable to rock me out of my peaceful place.”

“What are you talking about?”

Henry’s impatience makes his father laugh. It’s like he can’t help himself from falling under his teasing words. He knows he’s better than that.

“I’m talking about you not realizing that for me, right now, having another cock to fuck me isn’t something as horrific as you may think.”

If jaws could actually fall from people’s face, Henry’s would have made a deep hole on the ground. Neal laughs and sits on the couch, reaching for the scotch on the table and pouring some for himself.

“I have no fear of my father and the only people you could’ve shocked were Emma and my son, well, you won’t,” Henry feels a weird chill run down his back with the mention of his name.

“Your son would be very displeased with you, I suppose,” Neal tilts his head, and arches an eyebrow. Henry waits and expects he won’t need to elaborate his inevitable answer too much.

“Maybe,” Neal shrugs off and looking absolutely comfortable when he should be at least angry. “Maybe not, he’s young and I wouldn’t be that shocked because kinkiness seems to run in this family’s blood.”

That shakes Henry to his core. He stares at his father for a full minute in utter surprise. He completely fails to seem unimpressed when he clears his throat.

“Mr. Nolan was absolutely right,” Henry tries to hide his astonishment under the pretense that he doesn’t care that Neal made him look like a fool. “You’re an unbelievable slut.”

“He called me that?”

“Yes, he did.”

Neal shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling in frustration. “I don’t mind the name calling,” he begins with a deep sigh, “in fact, it turns me on every time, but he should have left it as a treat to you, don’t you think?” He waves the tumbler he’s holding and crosses his legs, shaking his head in disbelief, “I mean, now you know that and will probably not use it because it pleases me.”

Henry blinks several times. He can’t believe David was absolutely right when he told him that his meeting with Neal had everything to be a wild adventure once his lover was not as conventional as himself or Emma. _“You’ll love fucking him, I’m sure.”_

He doesn’t know that anymore, because part of the reason why he began all this was the fact that he loved to see his mother panicking the first time he e-mailed her the pictures of her with both Neal and David.

Now, everything has changed. Neal is apparently eager to get fucked and Henry is trying to find a way to make his cock interested again in this little game.

“May I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Neal downs the last of the whiskey and waits for Henry’s question.

“What do you think of your son?”

Neal is temporarily frozen. He wasn’t expecting this type of question, and now he has to improvise, if he wants to keep Henry in the dark about them knowing he is the one behind this evil plan. Not that evil, he corrects himself.

“I think he’s the most amazing person in this town,” Neal doesn’t need to fake his sentiments about his son at the moment. “I’m a proud father, though I know Regina and Emma are the ones to be blamed for him to be such an amazing young man.”

Henry smiles suddenly feeling happy with his father’s words. He clears his throat and quickly composes himself to ask more questions.

“I think he is,” Neal answers after Henry asks him if he thinks he’s handsome. “Emma and I did a great job.”

Henry stays silent for a moment or two before he blurts out the weirdest question of the night, “Would you do the same with him?”

“Do what?”

“Would you fuck your son? I mean, you actively participate in a father and daughter relationship, I suppose you’d be at least curious about it.”

Neal manages not to smirk, but his insides are burning as he lands the obvious answer to such a bold question. “Of course I would, as long as he’d want to have sex with me, I don’t see why I wouldn’t do it.”

“Do you think Emma would want that, too?”

Neal’s gaze locks on Henry’s eyes and the young charming feels naked in front of his father, like he knew exactly to whom he was talking to.

“I’m sure she would, after all she loves having sex with her father,” Henry gapes at his father and Neal smiles, “and I know she’d love to have him fucking her as well, but that is impossible, Henry would never accept that.”

“Why?”

“He’s too proper, I don’t see him participating in our… err… activities,” Henry and Neal stare at each other for a long moment in which the only sound actively heard is the thunder outside.

“Sometimes,” Henry begins, clearing his throat when he notices his normal tone coming back; he sips the potion and waits long enough to speak again. “Sometimes people can surprise us,” he looks down and only then realizes that talking with his father has finally made his cock interested in the outcome of this night again. “And I think you should consider anyone as a possible addition to your little group,” Henry swallows the nervousness that suddenly dawns on him. His stomach does a weird flip when he finally asks. “Would you let your son fuck you? I mean, like in those videos of you and David?”

Neal leans forward to look into Henry’s eyes, speaking loud enough to be heard, hoping that his words would finally push him into action. “If he walked in here right now asking me the same exact thing,” he says, “yes, I would.”

Henry groans and throws his head back; his whole body shakes as Neal’s words sink in his brain, making his whole body feel like a raging fire was consuming him from inside out.

“Come here,” he commands, and Neal is happy to oblige as he walks towards Henry, standing in front of him, waiting. “Take your pants off.”

Neal has a hard time taking his still very wet pants off. Henry licks his lips as his father’s cock comes into view.

“Stand here,” Henry points to a spot only a couple inches away from the armchair. Neal obeys and waits. “The live show is always better than the studio album, don’t you think?”

Neal looks confused, not understanding what he’s just heard. He wants to ask what that means, but his mind is completely blank when Henry leans forward and swirls his tongue around his father’s cock. Neal’s grunt is so loud that the sounds coming from the rain outside aren’t strong enough to top it.

“Oh fuck,” Henry wonders if his dad is enjoying the way he’s sucking him off; wonders if he’s doing it right since he doesn’t have much practice in it. He’s just using his own preferences from the memories he retained from watching so many videos of Emma and Neal doing this exact same thing to David.

It takes him a minute or two, but soon he finds a steady rhythm, his hand closes at the base of Neal’s cock. He licks the shaft from base to head, and taking as much as he can only to run his tongue on the underside of it. He’s sucks the head, flicking the tip of his tongue to it several times until he feels Neal’s legs start to shake.

“Oh Henry, please.” Henry freezes on the spot, looks up and finds a pair of shocked eyes as Neal looks down at him, horrified. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I don’t know…”

“Shut up!”

The older man gulps down, feeling extremely nervous, but holds Henry’s look the entire time as it looks like his son is deciding what to do.

“Why did you say that?” Henry wraps his hand around Neal again, stroking him slowly as he demands an answer; an honest answer.

“Probably because we were talking about him and…”

“That’s a lie,” Henry interrupts him, hand still flying up and down Neal’s shaft as he presses him to be honest about it. “Tell me the truth, now!” Henry’s demands forces Neal to improvise again. Later he’ll admit to himself that his words weren’t as fake as he wishes they were.

“I said that because I’ve been thinking about it for quite some time now and the desire to have him only intensified when I caught Emma and David fucking one evening at the station.”

Henry smirks. So his dad wanted him in that way. Nice, now he can enjoy the night like he wants.

“Then allow me to be your son for this evening,” Henry plays the card, knowing that he’ll probably buy it if the hardness of his cock is any indication.

“Do you want to impersonate him?”

“No, I want you to think about him from now on as we… have our fun,” Neal frowns, and Henry decides to add. “Of course, only if you want to,” Henry loves the grunt that leaves Neal’s throat as his father fists his fingers on his hair, pushing his cock in, and fucking the young charming’s mouth with vigor, without caring about what he needs at the moment since he’s about to have one of his darkest dreams come true.

“Oh fuck, yes, open more, let me go deeper,” Henry relaxes his jaw, opens it wide and closes his eyes to enjoy the way his father is about to lose control while pumping his hard cock down his son’s throat. “Oh my… fuck… fuck yes… oh fuck, Henry,” Neal screams Henry’s name over and over as he spurts his seed down his son’s throat. He’s vaguely aware of the fact that Henry is actually gulping down every drop of his cum, soundly so. He’s probably doing it just to tease, but Neal tries to commit the sight to his memory anyway.

Neal collapses on the floor, panting and sweating as he sprawls himself on the carpet, mind running wild as the reality of what just happened sinks into his brain.

“You know,” Henry’s voice has an amused tone as he towers over Neal’s form on the floor. He bends down and grabs something on the coffee table, something that Neal knows all too well.

“God…”

“Thanks for the warm cum, but do you really think I wasn’t going to fuck you?”

Neal has no ability articulate a simple sentence let alone argue against what is about to happen. He just does what he always does, and turns on his belly, putting himself on his fours and waiting for Henry’s fingers to lube him up. If he actually watched any of the stuff he found, he knows very well how to proceed from this point on.

The cool sensation makes Neal shiver the moment he feels Henry’s fingers pushing in and out of his ass and scissoring, and preparing him for his cock. For a second, the older man remembers the details David gave him of his night with Henry and thinks that this is better than anything he’s ever had, only because of the improbable yet cock-throbbing conversation they had before.

Neal is startled out of his thoughts when the tip of Henry’s cock brushes against his entrance. He’s also saying something, “… and I was dreaming about this for so long now,” he’s lost the rest of Henry’s words, but this is enough to encourage him to push his hips back in hopes to take his son’s cock inside him.

“Eager, are we?”

“You have no idea.”

“Want to show me?”

“No,” Neal looks back, “just, fuck me, Henry!”

Well, plans can really fall apart out of nowhere and this is exactly what’s happening as Henry obeys his dad, unable to hold himself back any longer when he’s asking so nicely to get his cock up his ass.

And he pushes himself in slowly at first, enjoying the way the tight ring of muscles gives in to take his cock slowly. It tightens and relaxes around him, sucking him in inside Neal’s ass, taking him deeper. He’s all the way in, buried to the hilt inside his own father’s ass and he finally declares his plan, this madness he’s created, an utter success. Later he’ll think a little differently, but right now his mind isn’t processing much of anything at all.

He grabs hold of Neal’s hips, and pulls himself almost all the way out, leaving just the tip inside only to slam himself in again. He does it many times, pulling himself out and slamming back in carefully at first, but then he’s lost to the haze of lust that fogs his head as he puts both his hands on Neal’s shoulder, plants a foot on the floor and proceeds to pound him faster, burying himself deeper as he groans and calls him names he’d never knew he would speak to Neal.

“Fucking slut, take my cock,” he grunts and slaps Neal’s ass only to be rewarded with a wanton moan that reverberates inside his mind and reflects on his cock.

“More, please!”

“God, you’re such a whore,” Neal chuckles at this and decides to prove his son right as he parts his ass cheeks and slams his hips against his son’s.

“God, you feel so good around my cock, fuck!” Henry groans with the sight of his cock disappearing inside Neal’s ass. “C’mon slut, fuck yourself on my cock, c’mon!”

Neal does as he’s told and slams himself harder on Henry’s cock. His mind is lost, blank with the sounds coming from behind him and the way Henry’s hands are gripping his ass will certainly leave angry purple signs on his pale skin.

Henry can’t take his eyes from his cock hammering away inside Neal; he’s not thinking clearly, but he has no idea what’s happening, he just knows this is the best fuck of his life better than when he made his mother squirt or when he fucked his grandpa.

And he fucks and fucks his dad, pounding faster, loving the wet sounds of their skin slapping together as sweat collects on Neal’s back. Henry squeezes Neal’s waist as he leans forward to bite down on his shoulder as his hand closes around and pumps the older man’s cock in time with his own thrusts. He loves the feeling of his father’s cock in his hand, already hard and throbbing. He can’t believe himself when the thought of having that cock inside him crosses his mind, yet this is exactly what he wants… needs.

He feels Neal tightening around him. He pushes his hips against Henry’s more forcefully now and they forget the thunders clapping outside when Henry comes hard, spurting his cum deep into his father’s ass as Neal surprises him when he, too, comes hard, body shaking and collapsing on the floor as Henry strokes himself dry on his back, feeling for a wild moment the pulse of victory running through his body.

* * *

 

_Later that night  
_

 

“Oh yeah, keep doing that,” Henry murmurs and looks down as Neal is sucking his cock this time. “Love your mouth around my cock.”

Neal chuckles. He’s unable to keep his mouth around his son’s cock as he looks up with an amused look on his face. “You’re not bad yourself,” he winks at Henry and gets back to his task, enjoying the way Henry is slowly thrusting into his throat.

“I’m glad… _oh fuck, do that again, yes, oh my goodness, yes_ … I’m glad you think that.”

“I just hope we can do this again,” Neal realizes that this is a genuine desire from his heart and he feels like trash for a second when he remembers what David and Emma planned to do while he was away from the mansion.

“We will,” Henry says, smirking at his father when he looks up with a quizzical look on his eyes. “I just made sure this afternoon mom and grandpa know when to join us.”

Neal is paralyzed. What is happening?

“What?”

“Do you really think I didn’t notice the three of you gathering together every week in the Rabbit Hole and then in your apartment, dad?”

“I… what?”

“I’m smarter than the three of you think,” he grins wickedly, fisting Neal’s hair on his hands to make him look him in the eye. “Emma will not find a single proof on my system,” he chuckles darkly and finally adds, “and if she insists, her pirate boyfriend, her mom and my mom will get a very compromising e-mail.”

Neal’s eyes almost fall out of their sockets. He tries to speak, but Henry pushes his cock down his dad’s throat.

“I left a warning, though,” he explains as though this isn’t a horrifying thing to do with your family. “And if she and David are smart, they will be knocking on that door anytime now.”

Henry flips Neal’s body and fucks his father’s mouth with such enthusiasm that Neal is soon gagging around his son’s cock. He regrets suggesting his place was a safe space for their meetings when someone suddenly pounds on the cabin’s door.

“Come in,” Henry speaks out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about that twist, hun? That's Henry's fault, it wasn't in my initial plan, but I couldn't resist adjusting it to this ending hehehe Now that we're a chapter away from the end, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one. Anyway, thanks for reading. See you all next chapter! :D


End file.
